A Love Will Bloom
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: After the winter war, everything returns to normal or does it? Byakuya and Rukia must fight against another clans. will they realize theirs feeling for each other before it s too late? will love bloom or will it ends with broken hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** It's a ByakuyaxRukia story. After the war between Soul Society and Aizen, everything went back to normal or .. maybe not? Byakuya and Rukia must fight a war between the noble clans. Can they win and protect their pride? Will love come to them? Or it will be too late when they'll realize their feelings?

**DISCLAIMER:** heh… Bleach and its characters belong to its rightful owner(s).

**A Love will Bloom ~**

**Chapter one**

It was a week after Aizen was defeated. Thanks to Ichigo and his friends' help, the Soul Society was able to come out victorious from this battle.

Ichigo and his friends returned to the World of Living. And shinigami fellows returned to their duties.

***

It was a normal day in Soul Society. Maybe not so normal, because all the captains and vice – captains, for once, took the day off.

Rukia and Renji were going to the world of living to visit Ichigo, but thanks to a certain captain - Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's brother, it ended with only Renji going.

Rukia tried to convince Byakuya to change his mind, but he only asked if she was against his orders.

And with that the conversation was over.

Rukia walked to her room and laid on her bed with her face against the pillow.

_Why is __Nii-sama so mean to me??? Even if he doesn't like Ichigo he doesn't need to let his angry go over me_, Rukia thought.

One tear fell down on the pillow, but Rukia's face was wet from crying and she couldn't stop the tears.

She's never shown others she was crying, not even Ichigo or Renji.

'Because she is a Kuchiki and they never show feelings'.

Sometimes Rukia wishes she's never been adopted in the Kuchiki family and that she's never meet him as well.

_How could my sister ever love__d him? He is just a cold heartless bastard_.

But if Rukia knew what was coming she would never believe it.

**A/N**: This is the corrected version of my story. I know that before it was a disaster :/ But I'm really gratefull to all people who gave me some tips and advises. As you see I didn't ignore those reviews ;) It's still not perfect, but at least now you can read it without getting a headache ^_^

Anyway did you like it or not, let me know what do u think. It's my first FF so there's still quite a lot lhings which need to be improved, but anyway don't forget to REVIEW ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi! I hope you liked the previous chapter, if not don't waste you time to read. Any way here is chapter 2 ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing from Bleach ;(, just the plot of this story ;)

**~A Love will Bloom~**

**Chapter two**

The day started nicely, the sun shined, there were no clouds in the sky, none seemed to be attacking Soul Society, at least at that moment. Still everyone who took a peek to the 6th division taichou's office knew Byakuya was in a foul mood and it didn't seem to pass. He was sitting at his desk doing some boring paperwork when Renji came in. Poor Renji had he know about his taichou's bad mood he wouldn't have came.

"Taichou." Renji stopped by the desk and waited.

"What do you want Renji?" Byakuya replied without lifting his head.

"I want to talk to you captain.... about Rukia." The only response was Byakuya's slightly risen eyebrow. "Why can't she come with me to the world of the living????"

"This is not what we should discuss Renji. You know I have reason not to let Rukia go. If you excuse me, I'm leaving for today and I will not discuss more about this." Saying that Byakuya stood up and intended to go but Renji took a grip on his arm.

"If you have a reason to not let Rukia go, I wanna hear it from you now captain!!!!"

"....."

"Are you afraid to lose Rukia sir??? Is that why you don't let her go??"

Byakuya sighed, "If you really want to know why, Renji, then I'll tell you." Another sigh 'I wont let her go because I am afraid something might happen to her.'

_Didn't I say so a moment ago??_' Renji thought.

"The 4 noble clans had a fight yesterday and now they are foes. I got a rapport stating that one of the clan plans to kidnap Rukia. I got orders from the elders that Rukia must stay in Soul Society, at any costs, till this situation is over and I am responsible for her safety."

Renji was in shock. He would have never suspect something like this. Moreover, he was sure that never in the history the 4 noble clans have been enemies.

"Renji.... can you let me go now?"

'Sorry captain...." Drowned in his own thoughts, Renji forgot he was still holding onto his captain's arm.

"Don't worry about Rukia, Renji. As long she is in the Kuchiki mansion she will be all right."

Renji only nodded.

"Hai... captain."

Byakuya left in one swift movement, leaving Renji alone in the office.

_I__ hope they'll be all right. Captain knows what he's doing, please protect Rukia captain...._

Renji left the office and went to the World of the Living to tell Ichigo what has happened.

_Perhaps is it only __Byakuya who can be with Rukia and guard her and protect her from person who want hurt her._

And with that Renji smiled. _Maybe Rukia can melt the captain's ice heart. Who knows_?

Don't forget to REVIEW!!! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach nor any of its characters.

**~ A Love will Bloom ~**

**Chapter ****three**

Byakuya was on his way back to the Kuchiki mansion. He left the office using shunpo, but not so far from the mansion he started walking. He had to think and clean up his mind. As he recalled the events of this morning his hand unconsciously moved to his face. He couldn't believe how this started.

_FLASH BACK:_

Byakuya and the elders of the Kuchiki clan were going to meet the head of the other clan. He didn't really want to be there but as the head of the Kuchiki clan he had to.

Much to Byakuya's dislike, the meeting was assigned to take place early in the morning. He was bored during the whole trip to the Kenjachi's mansion. Fortunately it didn't take long and soon they come to the house of the clan.

The maids welcomed them and led them thru the mansion. They come to a spacious room where everyone of the Kenjachi clan were there waiting for Byakuya's arrival.

As Byakuya saw the arrangement of the room he wanted to laugh, but managed to restrain himself. _oh.. so they really are up to something _he thought.

In the middle there were two pillows, one of which was already occupied, by the last person Byakuya wanted to see. The second one was definitely for Byakuya. Then the most influential elders were seated behind the occupant of said pillow, disliked head of the Kenjachi clan- Hague. To Byakuya it looked as some kind of ring where the fierce battle or fight was about to take place.

"Welcome Kuchiki Byakuya- sama. It's an honour to have you here today." Said, standing up the head of the Kenjachi elders council. At the same time he mentioned the pillow in the middle.

Byakuya nodded "It's our honour to be invited to such a noble household. Please tell me what reason do you have to summon this meeting, Hague." Saying the last part, Byakuya's eyes moved to a young man with brown hair and dark clothes, who smiled innocently and lazily stood up.

" Before we start discussing the issue please take a seat, Byakuya."

Gracefully, Byakuya descended on to the pillow and waited. The elders followed their leader. He didn't like the man's voice tone, but a small smirk appeared on Byakuya's lips _so the opponents are seated, time to start the game_.

"We want to talk to you about your sister, Kuchiki Rukia." Said the man, who previously greeted the visitors.

Byakuya's eyes slightly widened, but he didn't show it. "Why will you talk about her?" he asked with a hard look on his face.

"We would like to know if your sister accepted an arrange marriage."Creepy silence followed this statement.

"To whom?'

"Me." This time it was Hague who continued.

"No." Byakuya responded impassive, but in the inside his blood started to boil.

"What? What did you just say, Byakuya?" Hague slightly rose from his cushion.

"You heard me."

After this statement obvious murmurs could be heard among the elders of both 'camps'.

"And why?' The anger in Hague's voice could obviously be heard. He stood up.

"It's none of your business." Byakuya said also standing up. It made bigger effect upon the gathered people, as Byakuya's elegant posture (although he wasn't wearing neither his shinigami robes nor his captain's haori, just official Kuchiki's ones) made him more noble, than fancy clothed Hague. After that Byakuya turned his back and prepared to leave.

Before he reached the door he felt a strong grip on his forearm.

"Please, Byakuya, don't be so overprotective." Scoffed Hague.

"Hague, you heard me very clear and: NO." _I wont let them lay a single finger on Rukia, even if I have to draw my zanpakuto against them!'_

"You know if you don't accept this, you will turn the others clans against the Kuchiki clan?"

"I don't know why the other clans should be against me, as I haven't heard nor refused any other marriage proposals for Rukia. But yes, I am perfectly aware of that. And I warn you Hague. If you or one of your men try to do something to Rukia or me or to anyone in my family I will draw my zanpakutō against you, or anyone of your clan. Do I make myself clear?"

Byakuya, who only turned his head to look onto Hague, said the first part very clearly, but the rest only loud enough for the impertinent man holding onto his forearm to hear. Both men stared onto each other, but soon it wasn't Byakuya who had to avert his gaze.

" Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" the head of the Kuchiki clan asked politely.

"No."

"Very well then. I bid all of you good day." With that Byakuya bowed and resumed his walk to the door followed by his elders.

"Byakuya! only so you know, I wont give up her even if I must take her with force! She will be mine!!!"

"We will see about that. Hague, if you want Rukia that badly you will have to defeat me and if I am right, her friends as well. If I'm not mistaken you will have to fight Rukia herself as well, as I won't force her to do anything she's against."

With that Byakuya left the room.

Hague laid on his cushion and laughed.

"Hahaha…. is he really so stupid??"

"We can't underestimate him. After all he is a captain and one of the strongest." Senjin said.

"Yes my lord. The only thing we need to do now is wait. When the time is right then... we'll take the 'princess of the Kuchik' "

_FLASH BACK END_

Byakuya was lost in his thoughts when he stopped at the gates to his mansion.

He was welcomed by the maids but he didn't care about that.

He needed to talk to Rukia, so he walked directly to her room. He decided to tell her what was going on right now. The most important thing was to warn her of Hague.

Byakuya stopped in front of Rukia's door. It was late evening, so she should have come back from her division by now.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" came from the inside.

"It's me Rukia, can I talk to you now?"

The door opened slowly and Rukia stood in front of him. She must have came from the shower not so long time ago as was drying her hair.

"Come in then if it so important."She turned her back to her 'beloved' nii-sama.

Byakuya followed her inside and closed the door.

"Rukia, it is about the meeting with the other clan." He started. He felt a bit nervous, but couldn't tell why.

"And?" She asked impassively. Perfectly mimicking her brother.

Byakuya wanted to chuckle after hearing that _'she spends to much time in my presence'_ but he took a deep breath and said ' As you probably know, I had a meeting with the Kenjachi clan.'

"Yes you just said that. And?" Byakuya couldn't help but look at her. Now she was laying in her bed with her sketchbook opened. Obviously drawing another Chappy.

"Hague asked me if he could marry you." Byakuya didn't move an inch from the spot he was standing from the beginning.

Rukia's eyes widen. An image of rude but handsome man appeared in her mind. Suddenly thick black line appeared on the character she was drawing.

"A...and what did you say?" her voice stuttered a bit. Knowing her brother didn't care about her, even a bit, he probably… Rukia was afraid to think about it.

"What would you like me to say? I…"

_Oh, God, wherever you are, please__ don't …_

"… refused." Byakuya looked in her eyes, he could see she exhaled in relief. "But if you want to marry him I can send him a message…"

Rukia relax a bit. But suddenly lifted her head in shock and with wide smile she said " You just told a joke! A can't believe I witnessed something like this." After that she started to laugh.

Byakuya decided to sit next to her on her bed.

"No, I haven't I just said that if you want to marry him…"

"Hehe, I know. Thank you. You saved my butt once again, _shit what did I say?!,_… err I wanted to say me."

"I know. _Oh how hard it is to refrain from laughing_. But because I said no the clan, they are against us and may rebel other clans too. It can start a serious conflict between the clans."

"So Rukia, this was the reason why I wouldn't let you go to see your friends, because I got orders to protect you from Hague."

Rukia's eyes widened when she heard that. She didn't suspect he could oppose elders again. She wasn't of a noble blood so she was sure the clan could do with her as they please. She thought she was a disgrace to 'oh so noble' Kuchiki clan. Her face saddened as she thought of this new trouble.

"Don't worry Rukia, I didn't say anything what would be against your wishes. We will deal with this problem somehow." With that he rose from the bed and left the room, leaving Rukia to her own thoughts.

TBC

Ps. Don't forget to REVIEW ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

~ A Love Will Bloom ~

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Hi! I want to thank to _polagra_ for her help with my ff. I can't say how thankful I am :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach ;(

**Chapter ****four**

It was getting late.

Rukia was sitting in her office looking out of the window. It was one of the most boring days any high rank Shinigami could imagine- paperwork day. She and Kiyone were stuck in one of the rooms filling and segregating different documents. Unfortunately Kiyone went somewhere after lunch leaving whole work to Rukia.

"_And I wanted to go home early_" she thought. I was late in the afternoon so Rukia decided to go home. She stood up and walked to the door. When she reached for the knob, the door suddenly swung opened hitting her right on her face.

"OUCH! That hurt!" Rukia said loud.

"Gomen, Kuchiki-san, I didn't know you were behind the door. I am really sorry."

Rukia looked up and saw Kiyone.

"Kiyone, where the hell have you been? I thought I could go home early but no, thanks to you I was stuck here, filling in all those boring forms and waiting for your return." Rukia said and looked at Kiyone angrily.

Kiyone gulped and laughed nervously.

"Ehehehe… gomen, but by the way, captain Ukitake wants to talk to you now."

Rukia raised her eyebrow and looked at Kiyone with 'was that the best excuse you could come up with?' look.

"All right, but Kiyone, because you were gone for so long you have to finish all the paperwork… And I want the report about new recruits on my desk tomorrow morning." Rukia smirked seeing how Kiyone's jaw dropped.

"B-but…"

"After I am finished talking to Ukitake I will be going home ok?"

"Hai Kuchiki- san!" Kiyone said loud.

Rukia couldn't help but smirk again. Then she turned and left the office.

***

Ukitake's office was just down the hall, so it didn't take long for Rukia to reach it. Soon she stood in front of the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice from the room asked.

"Vice-captain Rukia, sir."

"Enter."

Rukia opened the door and walked in. Ukitake was sitting at his desk drinking tea. He looked rather worried.

"You wanted to talk to me, captain?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, Rukia. Today I talked to Byakuya." Ukitake focused on Rukia and mentioned the chair standing opposite the desk.

"And... what did you talk about, captain?" She asked nervously and then sat down.

"Nothing important... well we talked about you." He said and then focused on something on the wall behind Rukia.

It was quite a while before Rukia break the silence.

"What did nii-sama told you?" She tried to catch Ukitake eyes but failed.

"He didn't want you to work too much because of a certain reason. And he is coming to take you home when he is finished with the squad 6. He wont let you walk home alone."

".. okay, so he is coming to get me when he is finished?"

Ukitake nodded. He looked at Rukia who had her head lowered.

Both were quiet finally Ukitake decided to brake the silence.

"Rukia, he told me everything. Please, try to understand him. This is rather delicate case, he tries to do everything for your good."

"I am aware of that, but…" she couldn't finish. It's not that she didn't want Byakuya to care for her, it was just to much for her. She was always troubling him.

"… it's just…" Rukia was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Yes"? Utitake asked.

"It's Abarai Renji, captain. I came for Rukia"

"Come in."

Renji bowed. "I got orders from Kuchiki- taichou to pick up Rukia and take her to squad 6."

Ukitake nodded.

"Of course, I was informed about this. You may go Rukia, see you tomorrow."

Rukia stood up and went to Renji. She was about to say something but Ukitake held his hand in front of her.

"Don't say against Byakuya, Rukia, after all he is your brother and he is worried about you. Now, Renji please take Rukia with you and live her too Byakuya okay?"

"Hai, captain." Renji said and turned to Rukia. She followed him out of the room.

***

Neither Rukia nor Renji said a word during their walk to squad 6. Rukia wasn't happy about this, but she knew Byakuya wanted her to be safe.

"_It was better when he didn't care about me"_, Rukia thought.

They were in the corridor leading to Byakuya's office when finally Renji decided to brake the silence.

"Hey, Rukia? what's wrong with you? "Renji asked but didn't get any answer. He stopped in front of her.

SMACK!!!

"WHAT THE HELL, RENJI!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Rukia screamed to Renji massaging her head.

"Who is talking? If you answered my question I wouldn't need to do that! You are really weird today!"

"Oh yeah? Take a look on yourself. You have weird eyebrows and red hair..."

Rukia didn't realize she was shouting, but suddenly stopped and looked over Renji's shoulder, her eyes widening.

"Rukia what is it?" Renji asked.

He turned around only to see Byakuya standing only few feets away.

"Captain.. I didn't see you". Renji said.

"But I could hear you shouts Renji. If you want to finish the paperwork before tomorrow, I suggest you should go and start working on it, now" Byakuya said calmly as if nothing happened.

"Hai captain." Renji replied lowered his head and disappeared in the hallway leavin Rukia alone with Byakuya.

"Rukia.. let's go."

"Hai."

**TBC**

**AN:** The 5 chapter is finish! Review if you liked it! Please don't flame :D

Ja ne ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. Thank God he shares them with us ;)

**~ A Love Will Bloom ~**

**Chapter five**

As Byakuya and Rukia were leaving squad 6 one of the lower ranked officers came with information about the delivery of new training equipment. Being the captain and the one who placed an order Byakuya couldn't refuse.

Rukia didn't go with him, she didn't want to disturb whatever he had to do, so she waited in his office, together with Renji. She helped him with the paperwork piled on the desk.

"I never, ever thought I would say this one day, but you really are an angel." Said Renji slumping in his chair.

Rukia had her chin placed in her hand resting on the desk. She eyed Renji and said "Are you sure you want to say that? How can you be so convinced I helped you without any hidden intentions?"

"Huh..??" She covered her mouth and chuckled seeing Renji's confused expression.

"Don't 'huh' me boogie!" Smack on the head. "You owe me new Chappy. Check the 'Seretei News' advertisement for details." She said greening devilishly resting her head on folded arm on the desk.

"That's not fair! I didn't tell you to help me, so why should I owe you anything..."

"Why it's so loud here? Rukia we can go now." Neither Rukia nor Renji didn't notice when Byakuya came back, they just hoped he didn't hear their whole conversation.

***

The pale full moon shone in the sky. There were no clouds, so the night was really bright and there were quite a lot Shinigami taking night strolls thru the court. Byakuya and Rukia were going home. Both of them were tired. They didn't say a word to each other, though.

Byakuya's gaze was focused on something far before him, or so it seemed. In fact his mind was occupied with the thought what should he do now. He realized quite some time ago that he felt some bond to Rukia. He was aware that she probably thought of him as just a cold, heartless man, who in fact didn't pay much attention to others.

In the same time Rukia was 'admiring' bricks in the sidewalk. Rukia totally forgot about the time when she was working with Renji. Before she left the building she didn't suspect it was that late.

She was glad _he_ informed her about this whole _situation_. Sometimes she thought she'd better not know about it, but then she would not understand his actions and could oppose them. She was aware what was the 'purpose' of all noble ladies, but being just some _Rugonkai trash_, as she was still sometimes called, adopted by the Kuchiki, she didn't suspect there will be someone who'd willingly want to marry her. Theoretically she should be happy that she could marry. In this way she'd leave Byakuya and wouldn't be a burden to him anymore.

But what truly wandered her, was why Byakuya didn't want to agree to this marriage. All this time she was convinced that he didn't give a damn about her. Those past few days showed her a totally different side of Kuchiki Byakuya, the side she was sure he didn't possess.

Rukia looked up and saw stars shinning on the sky. A small sigh escaped her lips. She wanted to know more about the Hague and his _plan_. She's already thought how to ask her brother about it. She opened her mouth to state the question but stopped. She turned her head slightly to the right, but she didn't see anything accept white wall.

She could sworn she felt a reiatsu not too far away from them, but either she imagined it or it disappeared too fast .

Suddenly Byakuya stopped.

Rukia, who was going slightly behind him and bumped into him.

"Nii-sama?" She asked confused.

"Be quiet Rukia." Byakuya said slowly. He grabbed her arm and moved her closer to him.

Then he laid his hand on Senbonzakura and draw it. Rukia was about to do the same when a shadow appeared behind her and a hand covered Rukia's mouth pulling her away from Byakuya.

Rukia caught the arm of her kidnapper and bit his hand. He didn't want to let her go but she was wriggling too much and bit him again. She freed herself, turned around and grabbed the hilt of her zanpakutō, prepared to fight the attacker.

Then everything happened so fast.

Byakuya appeared next to Rukia and before she could act, he put his hand on her waist and drew her to him and held her tight.

He held her close to his chest. Rukia's face was buried in his robes so she could smell the sweet scent of sakura. Immediately she felt heat rising in her checks. It was the first time she was so close to her Nii-sama. She could let go of his shihakushō, but instead she grabbed onto it tighter.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked the man who stand in front of him. Rukia could easily hear anger rising in his voice.

The man was dressed in black, he looked kind like ninja. He had a mask on his face, leaving only a small opening for the eyes.

"Hehehe... you really want to know? Kuchiki Byakuya?" The man answered sarcastically drawing his katana and pointing it to Byakuya.

Rukia shivered. She knew she was safe, but there was something in the man's voice that scared her. She felt Byakuya moved a bit but didn't let her go. Rukia lifted her head and looked on Byakuya. From the look on his face none would say Byakuya was nervous, on the contrary, he looked calm and composed. But Rukia knew he was beyond angry, she could hear how his heart was speeding.

"Who sent you here? Answer my question." Byakuya said a bit louder than he intended.

The man moved a bit towards Kuchiki taichou.

"I m here to get Kuchiki Rukia and if you don't give me her now, I will use force to take her."

Byakuya smirked.

"Are you stupid? Why do you think I would give you Rukia? I won't let you lay a single finger on her."

Now it was the man who smirked.

"Really? Very well, then I will kill you first then take her with me." With that the man disappeared, but Byakuya could see him very clearly.

The man attacked from behind. He was fast but not as fast as Byakuya. The clash of katanas was loud and hektish. The attacker's movements were strong, but he only aimed to weaker the oponent and corner him.

Byakuya had to admit that the man's speed was quite good but still no match to a captain class one. He focused on blocking the man's attack knowing that he coundn't kill the oponent because he needed information. It was obvious that this attack was Hague's doing but still it had to be confirmed.

Other thing was that engaging in fighting would mean leaving Rukia alone. She sure was an exellent shinigami and Byakuya was proud if her, even if he didn't show it so openly. But right now the situation was to serious to let her fight. There may be others waiting for a perfect moment to capture Rukia. There was only one thing left what he could do.

"Hadou jon. Byakurai." The white lightning shot in the man's direction but he managed to escape it. In fact it was what Byakuya wanted.

"Bakudou #61. Rikujoukourou." This time the man wasn't that lucky. Six beams of light imprisoned the attacker. He couldn't move anymore. Byakuya put down Rukia, all this time he was holding her by his side and came to the man.

"You fight dirty, Kuchiki Byakuya." The man hissed.

" I, in comparison to you, apart from strength use also mind." Byakuya said slowly.

" So now, you will kill me? Even if yes, then beaware that others will come..."

"I am aware of that, and I won't kill you.... just not yet." Byakua moved his hand before man's eye and muttered something. The moment he finished the man weakend.

"Nii-sama...." Rukias voice could hardly be heard. She was standing behind him with hand on her zanpaktou.

Byakuya turned and looked down on Rukia's face.

Her eyes was teary and soon she couldn't help herself and started crying. Byakuya stroke tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Rukia. He's still alive, just aspleep right now." Byakuya hughed her and wispered in her ear. Soon he felt her small arms embracing him. Rukia hugged Byakuya tightly and he let her do it. He had to admit that it felt odd but nice at the same time. As for all those years they were almost strangers to each other. Apart from leaving under the same roof, the time spent together barely existed.

They were standing like that for a while. The moon still lit brightly in the sky.

Soon rush steps were heard from the dorection of the Kuchiki mansion and a group o man wielding their katanas emerged from behinnd the corner.

"Kuchiki-sama! Kuchiki- sama! Is everything all right?" One of them shouted, then his gaze fell on the man standing inprisoned in the kidou spell.

"Take that man to the mansion and guard him. None is allowed to talk to him accept me. Is that understood?"

"Yes Kuchiki- sama!" They responded in chorus. Byakuya released man from the spell and guards took them away.

Byakya and Rukia followed them soon after.

"Nii-sama... what will happen now? Isn't it over?"

"No Rukia, I am afraid this was only the beginning."

TBC...

**A/N:** Another chapter is finished! I am curious what do you think now about this. Please tell me! I hope it is improved a bit, at least as far as grammar and spelling is concerned ;D If you have any ideas, suggestions feel free to write to me ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**~ A Love Will Bloom ~**

Hi, I'm back presenting chapter 6 now. I hope you will enjoy it ;)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach full stop :(

**Chapter 6**

Byakuya and Rukia come back to the mansion safely.

This attack only got Byakuya more worried about Rukia. The last thing he would wish happen is to let Hague lay his dirty hands on her. He knew as long as Rukia was with him, the chance she would be attacked by Hague's men were small. But still....

After they came home Byakuya intended to go and check on the attacker lock in the 6th squad prison, first he had to make sure Rukia was safe. They were heading to his bedroom when a maid come rushing with a letter addressed for the Kuchiki head.

Rukia was following her brother next to his right site. She even didn't notice when they've entered Kuchiki's grounds as for the whole way home she was silent and deep in thoughts. She didn't notice the maid and that Byakuya's stopped as well. She continued walking when Byakuya's voice awakened her.

"Rukia, wait." _Huh? _Rukia stopped surprised and turned around too meet her brother.

"What?" She said with anger in her voice, she herself didn't know why, though. _Ups. I was rude_. If she weren't worried, she'd probably start laughing nervously while scratching her head. She knew it was rude, but does it matter now?

"We are being summoned to a meeting with the elders." Byakuya said with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Like right now?" Asked Rukia with confusion painted on her face. He nodded.

Well, THAT was strange, she was barely ever summoned to any of those meetings, so why now? Not just some fact of being summoned to the meeting but the hour was also strange. It was way past 10pm. What was that important to discuss to require presence of her and her brother?

***

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama." said Miako.

"Byakuya and Rukia please sit down." said Finnamo.

The room Byakuya and Rukia came to was in a house farfetched from the main house. It wasn't usual meeting room, but the one used by the head elders to discuss matters directly to the head of the clan.

"You wish to speak with us?" Byakuya said the moment he entereh the room.

"Yes." He mentioned to two free sits by the table in the middle of the room.

"Finnamo, before you begin. I'm sure you have been informed about the incident from before."

Finnamo nodded. " I have already been informed about that. Did you kill the man?"

Miako gasped and Finnamo looked at Byakuya with a serious look.

"No. Just restrained him, and now he's being kept in the 6th squad's prison. I intended to go to him, but you summoned this meeting. I believe it's really important so you should hurry and state the matter."

Finnamo was quite a while before Miako begin to ask questions. "What happen? Why? Are you all right? Was it someone from Hague?"

Byakuya looked on Rukia, who didn't really listen. She just sat quiet with her head down, staring on the carpet.

"I am are okay, but Rukia is still a bit_...__ hmm_ ... worried after the attack."

Miako laid her eyes on Rukia. Although the majority of the clan used to be mean to Rukia and didn't want to acknowledge her, Miako was only one who found Rukia not only charming, but also felt that the girl was worth to be taken care of. She admired Rukia;s strength and the way poor girl beared with upleasantness she met each day from different members of the clan.

"So, Byakuya, do you think this man was one of Hague's?" Finnamo sat by the table opposite Byakuya.

"I'm are sure he was because he was after Rukia." Finnamo nodded.

"Have you told Ukitake yet?"

"About this whole affair? Yes I have."

"Good, now to the things that directly are concerned with you, Rukia."

Rukia snapped and looked up for the first time, she looked a bit confused but Byakuya laid a hand on her shoulder. She shivered a bit. Not because it was cold, but rather because of her brother's gesture. Sure, after all those unpleasant events that took part not so long time ago, Byakuya warmed up a bit, but still this kind of gesture was strange. Not that Rukia didn't like it, though.

"We have talked to Yammanto in the afrenoon, and he told us, if we needed help the other captains are willing to help us."

Byakuya nodded. He looked at Rukia who was talking to Miyano. He didn't like the idea of involving other captains in his personal problems, as they had their own divisions and matters they had to attend to. The other thing was that it could lead to spreading the rumour about conflict in the Kuchiki clan. He wanted to keep this affair as quiet as possible so he was aware that if people learnt that the matter concerned Rukia directly, not only other captains would help, but many more people starting with the whole 13th squad.

"We came to the conclussion that for Rukia's sake, it would be the best if you went to the World of the Living and stayed there for a while." Stated Finnamo.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya turned his head towards Finnamo. _Am I hearing things?_

Rukia looked on her brother and stifled a giggle. She knew Byakuya didn't like going to the World of the Living. Reason 1: he didn't like to be in a gigai. Reason 2: Ichigo was there.

"Please don't be angry, Byakuya." Finnamo continued. "You are leaving tomorrow with captain Hitsugaya and his vice-captain and Renji. Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends know you are coming so don't worry."

_Worry why should i worry about those brats? _Byakuya thought.

"Nii-sama I think it's a good idea. It's less likely for Hague to try something in the Living World." Byakuya turned to see Rukia who at the sole thought of going to the World of the Living cheered up.

_Heh..."_Fine then."

"Well, that's all what I wanted to discuss, you can go."

Finnamo rose up from his seat, Miyano followed and together they left the room. Soon after them Byakuya and Rukia also left.

***

_What have i done to deserve this? _Byakuya asked himself. The perpective of spending time with Ichigo and Renji made him really tired. Then just thinking about Matsumoto Rangiku made his head ache. He always heard stories from captain Hitsugaya about 'dealing with this lazy bum', but now he got a chance to experience it on his own. He couldn't find words to express his misery. But if it helps to keep Rukia safe he will bare with it.

They were heading towards their bedrooms. When they were passing by the dinning room Byakuya asked "Rukia are you hungry?"

"No."

Finally they reached Rukia's bedroom. "Then you should go to sleep as we're leaving early." Byakuya turned and was about to leave when he heard Rukia say "Yes, I know. T ..."

"Hmm? Did you wanted to say something?" He asked turning his head toward Rukia.

"No, I mean... Thank you Byakuya." Was only what she said with a smile and dissapeared in ther bedroom.

TBC

**AN:** Chapter 6 is finished :) I hope you like it so much you will give me reviews maybe???

I don't know when the next chapter will be coming out, but I will try to update soon :D

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Love Will Bloom. ~**

**AN:** Hi, sorry for the late update but I got a problem with my computer so I couldn´t update. But now I can :D enjoy

BTW: the general thoughts are in _italics_, the conversations with zanpaktuos and other creatures in one's mind are like this _'blahblah…'_

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the super, extra, gorgeous... Bleach :(

**Chapter 7**

Rukia wake up the next morning like _usual_, but this day _wasn't _like the usual because today together with Byakuya she was going to the World of the Living and she wasn't too happy about it.

She stayed awake in her futon and enjoyed those few moments before she'll have to get up.

Everything what happened recently was _hmm_ at least strange to her. She's never imagined such situation. Since the day she came into Kuchiki clan she was still being treated like an obstacle. That's why she focused on polishing her Shinigami skills to make the clan, but moreover her brother, proud of her. The whole Hogyoku affair... she knew some of the elders were 'angry' that her execution failed. Then she went to Hueco Mundo... and survived, _again_. And _again_ Byakuya helped her.

She smiled when she recalled those events, and last night she called _him_ by his name only. She didn't know why, though. But IT didn't feel strange, on the contrary quite nice.

The World of the Living... As much as she liked spending time with Ichigo and his friends, _well_ their friends, she really wanted to stay in Soul Society and find out about the plan Hague had. She knew that as long she was going to be with her brother and others, she would not be allowed to take a step without permission, and who knew how this would be.

She will be protected, but Rukia didn't want that. She was tired of having others taking care of her, rescuing her. She could and still can fight on her own!

Rukia got up from the bed and changed clothes. She didn't have to pack any baggage as everything was already prepared in Karakura town.

She just put on her shinigami clothes on and walked to the dining room to eat her breakfast.

***

On her way to the dining room she hoped to find there her brother. But probably, as usual, her nii-sama won't be there. Rukia didn't like the perspective of eating breakfast alone. When she came in to the dining room, she found Miako - sama sitting and waiting for her.

"Good morning Rukia, have you slept well?"

Rukia smiled to Miako. " Yes, I have. Thanks for your concern Miako - sama. By the way I didn't expect you here, Miako -sama."

Miako smiled. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?"

" Many, Miako-... san, I just don't want to be rude..."

"You'll never be. You know... to me you are like my own daughter". That was true.

_From the whole bunch of those __old rascals, Miako was the first one from few, to show her kindness to me._"Miako - san have you seen nii -sama?"

"Oh, I almost forget, he is in the squad 6. We are going to meet him there, and you two are going to have some time together after that".

I have just taken my place and begun to eat when Miako said that and I coughed. S_ome time together??!! With my brother?_

"WHAT?!" Rukia couldn't 'restrain' herself from exclaiming her mind." Nii- sama doesn't even talk to me if he doesn't need something that is, so why do we have to spend time with each other?"

Miako smiled. "It is him, whom you should ask, as it was HE and Finnamu who decided that."

"Ha..?" Rukia looked at Miako with opened eyes, food almost falling out of her mouth, and that made Miako giggle."But... what if I don't want to spend time with him?"

"Rukia, Rukia.... it's too late to say that. And who knows, maybe Byakuya wants to come closer to you, become more attached, because he cares more about you, or that's what I've heard." Said Miako with glimmer in her eyes.

Rukia gulped. She could feel her heart race speeded the moment she's heard about 'some time alone with her brother'. What's more, she didn't like the look in the older woman's eyes. She looked as if she was up to something.

_I c__an't cut a finger why I feel like this now. Excited, expectant? I can't stop the feeling I have, but something in my mind tells me it's wrong to feel like this when I talk about nii-sama._

Then she heard a voice in her mind._' __You don__'t __need to be shy, Rukia. It's not wrong to think of your own brother.'_

_'__Sode no shirayuki, please don't tell me what's wrong or right." _Rukia could sense that Sode no Shirayuki shook her head.

_'__Rukia, Rukia, it's true you're thinking of Byakuya, but that's not what scares you. You are afraid to be or to get closer to him. And now, you're afraid what are you going to do when you are with him.. alone.'_

_I will only say one more thing: you have grown up Rukia. You're not a child anymore.' _Sode no Shirayuki was gone before Rukia could ask what she meant by that.

"Rukia? Are you even listening to me?" Asked Miako.

"Gomen, Miako- san, I was thinking about other things."

For a second, Miako looked pleased but then she turned to be serious.

"Eat you breakfast now, when you are finished we are going to squad 6.

Rukia just nodded and ate her breakfast. After 15 minute she was finished and left the dining room together with Miako.

***

Rukia and Miako was almost there when they heard someone running towards them.

It was Renji. He looked like if something or rather SOMEONE, was after him.

"Hey Renji! What happened?" Rukia asked.

"I have no time to talk Rukia, captain is in foul mood right now so I must hurry up to deliver this papers to captain Hitsugaya.

Rukia smirked at Renji and he saw that." Why are you smirking at?"

"At you, I can't believe this. Are u still afraid of my brother?"

SMACK!

"HEY! What do you think you are doing?" Rukia said while massaging her head.

"You deserve that after what you've said, moron!"

Rukia was going to say something but stopped because she knew that Miako wouldn't be happy to hear that. So she looked straight at Renji and smiled, which surprised him.

"I apologize, Abarai –fukutaicho. But if you excurse us, we're going to meet nii- sama now."

Renji looked at Rukia thinking _who are you and what have you done with Rukia_, Miako only smiled. After that both women left towards captain office.

***

Rukia couldn't help but feel nervous. She clenched her fists and gulped when Miako knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rukia could hear Byakuya was in a foul mood.

"It's Miako and Rukia Kuchiki, sir." Miako said and smirked.

It' felt like eternity before Byakuya answered "Come in."

Miako opened the door and walked in and Rukia after her.

Rukia thought Byakuya would continue with the paperwork when she came in but he looked up on her. Rukia's heart begun to beat faster. She didn't dare to meet his eyes but she could feel his eyes were on her.

"Byakuya, you can't scare you vice-captain. We meet Renji and he was frightened. Miako said and laughed. Rukia didn't notice when the woman came to Byakuya, who was sitting at his desk, and now she was lecturing him with her hands resting on her hips.

"It's none of your concern. It's not my fault that people respect their 'bosses', in comparison to others." Byakuya finished, and looked at Miako while saying the last part.

'Miako only smiled and asked. "So... Byakuya what did you want from us?"

Rukia looked for the first time at Byakuya. He was still looking at her with a look Rukia couldn't read.

"We're leaving in the evening and before that I want to talk to you both, then with Rukia.. alone."

Rukia froze and looked at Byakuya, who had stopped looking at her and looked at Miako who nodded.

"Of course, we have hole day right, Rukia?"

"Yeah sure, w hole day..." _and it's going to be pretty looong and boring? day...._

**TBC**

I hope you liked it. It took a while before I finished with this :D I'll soon finish the chapter 8 so don't worry :)


	8. Chapter 8

A Love Will Bloom Chapter 8

Hello I'm back with chapter 8 now! I´m so sorry for keep you waiting for this but I have trouble with the computer so I couldn´t update  but now I can update again: D Anyway enjoy this chapter and I do not own bleach

Renji was his way back to squad 6. He had just left some paper to captain Hitsugaya, captain for squad 6. Reni toke his time back to squad 6 because today was captain Kuchiki in a bad mood. Renji knew when he should not be close the captain when he is bad mood. Renji had knew it from he put his foot in captains kuchiki´s office today this day will be a bad one for him. Captain Wasn´t happy to go the world of the living but still he will do for Rukias sake. On his way back, Renji meet Matsumoto, vice- captain for squad 6. It´s look she are hiding from someone.

'' Hello Matsumoto! What are you doing? Renji asked.

'' I'm hiding from my captain. He is made at me again'' Matsumoto said and sighed. '' I don´t understand my captain, Renji. I just asked him if he wanted some sake but then he become angry so I shunpoed away from him and praying that he not find me. Renji raised an eyebrow at Matsumoto. '' You know, it´s today we are going to the world of the living. Matsumoto eyes widened '' was it today?! Shit I´m dead! My captain will kill me!!! Renji couldn´t help but burst out laughing at Matsumoto. '' What´s so funny? '' HAHAHAHAHAHA…. Sorry, but I can´t help it. Hahahahaha I can´t wait to see what Hitsugaya will do to you!!! '' You are not helping me Renji''

***********************

AT THE SAME TIME

Rukia sat and watched when Byakuya and Miako talked. She didn´t really listen what they were talking about but somehow she knew they were talking about her.

'' _I wonder how it´s goanna be in the world of the living with nii-sama? And what if Haku sends his men after us?_

'' _Rukia my dear, don´t worry I'm sure Byakuya will protect you no matter what happens. '' said Sode no Shirayuki to her master._

'' _Yeah, you have right but still…._

'' Hello? Rukia? Earth to Rukia '' '' hu? ''

'' What? Rukia looked up and saw Miako looked at her. '' gomen Nash miako – sama , I was in another thought. Miako smiled at her. '' don´t worry Rukia, but can you go out for a while? I need to talk with Byakuya about something you can't listen okay?

'' okay'' Rukia walked out. Miako turned to Byakuya with a smirk on her face. '' So byakuya… are you going to tell her?

Byakuya sighed and nobbed. I was thinking to tell her when I'm are alone with her. '' Good, I hope for you own good you tell her!!!

Byakuya glared at her like she was crazy. Yeah, are you finish?

'' yes, I'm leaving now so I'm sending in Rukia now okay?

Byakuya nobbed and with that Miako walked out. She closed the door. '' Rukia? She asked. '' yes? Rukia looked on Miako.

'' Byakuya wants to talk with you now. '' Hai, I understand Miako- sama. Goodbye Rukia.

Goodbye '' Rukia said to Miako. When Miako was gone Rukia knock at the door. '' You can come in Rukia. Byakuya said.

'' hai, nii-sama. Rukia thought Byakuya was doing some paperwork but instead he was standing infront of his desk and waiting for her. Rukia walked in and closed the door after her. She had never been alone with Byakuya in a room before and hand right now she didn't like at all.

She could feel her heart beat faster. She tried to relax but failed. She didn't dare to meet her brother's eyes, but when she felt two hands on her shoulders she looked up and saw Byakuyas eyes.

Violate meet gray.

'' Rukia '' Rukia blinked when she heard her name. Before she could act, byakuya toke her arm and pulled her to him. She gasped. Byakuya hugged her. This was the second time, if she counted when the man attacked them. '' Nii-sama… Rukia whisperd. her face was buried in byakuyas captain rode.

'' Rukia don't worry anything will be okay, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you'' Byakuya wisped in her ear.

'' Nii-sama, I… Rukia feel the tears begin to come. Didn't want byakuya see her crying, Rukia blinked away the tears but with no use the tears did fall on check. Byakuya pulled her close to him and caress her back, trying to comfort her. '' It´s okay to be afraid Rukia. Rukia griped on his rode. '' Right now I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless right now'' mumbled Rukia.

Byakuya toke a step back, for take a better and look at Rukias face. '' Rakia look at me'' byakuya said with a soft voice. Rukia looked up the tears falls down. Byakuya dry them off with his finger. Rukias eyes widened her grip tighten. In his eyes she could find emotions. Worry, pain and… could it be love?

Rukia wasn´t sure if this were a dream or real.

'' Nii-sama.. Rukia said but byakuya stopped her by lay a finger on her lips. '' Rukia I don't want you call me that anymore. Rukia gasped. * _Okay now I'm must be dreaming, there is no way this is real!!!_

But, if I can't call you "brother" anymore what should I call you then?

Byakuya smiled '' by my name of course.

'' B..Byakuya…. byakuyas smile widened * _she looks so cute right now, times like this I wish I had a camera with me_

Byakuya toke her check in his hand and caress her chin with his thumb. '' To be honest, I don´t know why I´m doing this but I'm really want to know. It´s must have something about you.

Rukia blushed. She had never ever dared to dream about this.

She gulped '' nii… I mean byakuya how do you mean?

Rukia was aware how close they were right now. Her heart beat faster.

Careful, she laid her arms on Byakuyas shoulder but Byakuya toke them and laid them around his neck instead.

'' these feelings, I can´t explain it…

'' then show it Rukia whispered. Before she could act, Byakuya pressed his lips to hers. Rukias eyes widened but she close them and kissed him back. Rukia feel Byakuyas tong caress hers lips, asking for permission. She let him in. the feeling of Byakuyas tong inside of her mouth, make Rukia moan. Her hands had found a way up to byakuyas hair. Her fingers played with it.

Byakuya let out a moan and pressed rukia close to him. After 10 mins making out, they ended the kiss, after all they needed air.

They looked at each other but they didn´t say a thing. Trey's eyes are full with love to each other.

Byakuya was the one who break the silence. '' Rukia… I love you so much and I didn´t realize it until now.

Rukia smiled '' I love you too Byakuya. I´m so happy right now.

Byakuya smiled and hugged Rukia once more. Unaware of the shadow outside of the window. '' Hm… so this is the reason Byakuya won't let my master have the princess. At least he will be glad when he hears this.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Wow I'm finish with chapter 8. It toke time but I did it: D I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it´s some grammar wrong -_-,, I wonder if someone will help me with that because right now I have no one how help with it  please don't be made at me, I'm trying my best but I really need some help with it. I´m trying get the story more action I promise but I thought It will be more fun if they become together before they are leaving don't ask why because I don't want to destroy the fun :D Any way please review

See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

A Love Will Bloom: chapter 9

Hello I´m back with chapter 9. It took a while for me with chapter 8 but I will do my best to update much sooner.

Anyway enjoy this chapter and I do not own bleach.

The man shunpoed faster, back to his master to tell him what he had seen. The man couldn´t help but smirk at what he had seen. Byakuya kuchiki, the cold hearted captain who doesn't care about anyone, has fallen in love with his "sister".

''Master, I have news for you and I think you will be interested about them.''

'' Really? I hope for you own good it´s good news or else…''

'' My master, I think I have found out why Byakuya won't let you have Rukia Kuchiki.'' Haku looked up with a smile. ''Really? Please tell me…''

The man told what he saw. Haku was quiet a while then he began to laugh. The man's jaw dropped. ''Master dare I ask what´s so funny?'' Haku stopped laughing and looked at the man. ''Don´t you see? This is my chance to take Rukia from Byakuya. We are going to attack them when they are in the world of the living. This is going to be fun''

***

At the night.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are standing at the gate, waiting for Byakuya, Rukia and Renji. While they were waiting, Matsumoto couldn´t help asking many question from the captain.

"So why are we going to the world of the living? How long will we be there? Can I buy some clothes while we are there? Please don´t say we are going to fight against hollows, if we are, I'm not coming with you!''

''MATSUMOTO!!! CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUIET FOR A WHILE???!!!'' Hitsugaya screamed at her. Matsumoto was shocked. Her captain had never been so mad at her.

''Sorry…'', she mumbled and looked down on the ground.

''Good evening captain Hitsugaya.'' Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked up and saw Byakuya, Rukia and Renji coming towards them.

''Hi Rukia! How are you feeling?'' Matsumoto asked and walked up to Rukia.

''Hi Rangiku, I'm fine, just little tired that´s all.'' Rukia said and smiled.

''Are you sure?'' Rangiku looked closer at Rukia´s face.

''W…what are you talking about?'' Rukia couldn´t meet her eyes. After what happened with Byakuya she felt a bit tired to speak with someone else right now. She wanted nothing more than to go to the world of the living. Rukia closed her eyes and sighed. A hand was laid on her shoulder and Rukia looked up and saw it was Byakuya's hand.

''Matsumoto can you please let Rukia be for now, she is exhausted and needs rest when we've arrived at the Karakura town.'' Byakuya said and looked at Rangiku. Matsumoto pouted at Byakuya.

''Fine! Then what are we waiting for, let´s go!!!'' Matsumoto said and was about to go to the gate when Hitsugaya grabbed her arm. ''Not so fast, Matsumoto, besides we are waiting for Miako- sama from the Kuchiki clan to come and say goodbye to captain Kuchiki and Rukia.''

Right after that, Miako appeared. ''Good evening everyone! I´m sorry keep you waiting, so it´s time for you go, Byakuya? I'm excepting that you'll make sure that Rukia stays out of any danger okay?''

''Of course.''

''Good now be ready, We're opening the gate now!'' The group walked into the gate. Rukia turned and looked at Miako for the last time.

''_Goodbye miako, we will meet when this is over soon._''Rukia thought and walked after Byakuya.

MEANWHILE IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING

Ichigo and his friends were at Urahara´s shop, waiting for Rukia and the others to come.

''How long are we gonna wait for them?'' Ichigo asked Urahara. Urahara smirked under his hat. ''Take it easy Kurosaki, they will be here at any minute.'' Suddenly the gate appeared in front of them.

''Welcome to my shop.''

''Kuchiki- san, welcome back!'' Orihime said.

''Thanks Inoue.'' Rukia said tiredly.

''Hello, Ichigo, long time no see!'' Rangiku said and jumped to Ichigo and hugged him.

''Rangiku, it´s fun to see you too but please can you let me go?'' Ichigo asked.

''No way I´m letting you go Ichigo, besides, I just want to spend some time with you.''

Everyone sweatdropped.

''Matsumoto, I think you can let Kurosaki go now.'' Uruhara said and looked at Ichigo who tried to get away from Rangiku's arms. Renji smirked. ''Do you like the hugs she is giving to you I-C-H-I-G-O?'' Renji teased.

''Shut up Renji! Help me to get away from this crazy instead!'' Renji shaked his head

''Rangiku, can you PLEASE let Ichigo go? I promise you're gonna have more chances to hug him!''

Rangiku blinked and looked at Renji. ''Are you sure?'' Renji nobbed. Rangiku let Ichigo go. ''Don´t worry, ichigo. You will have more hugs, I promise!'' Rangiku said and walked over to Orihime.

Ichigo turned to Rukia and Byakuya. ''Hey Rukia, to be honest, I don´t know why you all are here…''

''ICHIGO!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT?'' Renji asked, ''Didn´t Urahara explain that to you?'' Rukia took a deep breath before….

''NEE-CHAN!!! You've come back finally! I have missed you, I can´t stand living with Ichigo alone!'' A lion said and jumped from Ichigo to Rukia but was stopped by Renji, who smacked him away.

''Kuchiki -san, you look tired maybe you should rest and we'll meet here tomorrow okay?'' Rukia looked at Urahara and then at Byakuya. ''That sounds nice.''

Urahara smiled. ''Then.. if you wait for a few minutes, I´m going to get your gigais.'' Urahara walked away and everyone became quiet for a while. Ichigo broke the silence.

''So.. why are you all here?'' Renji walked to Ichigo and smashed him on the head.

SMASH!

''What the hell?! Why did you do that, Renji?!'' Ichigo asked and glared at him.

''You idiot, do I have explain hundred times before your brains understand? Stupid carrot.'' muttered Renji under his breath.

''What did you say, weird eye browns? Renji and Ichigo begun fighting with each other, while the others were standing there and watching, no one didn´t care about the two fighting soul reapers, but Rukia began to get tired and annoyed by them.

''If you not stop fighting, I will freeze you to ice tubes! Ichigo and Renji stopped fighting and looked at Rukia with widened eyes. Even Hitsugaya and Byakuya looked at Rukia. She was very serious when she said that and with that angry look on her face Renji and Ichigo knew they'd become two ice sculputures if they didn't stop.

''SORRY, WE PROMISE WE WONT DO THAT AGAIN!''

Rukia raised a eyebrow and looked at them and sighed. ''You are annoying, you know that?''

''I´m back with your gigais'', said cheery Urahara but he stopped when he saw Rukia's look. ''Something wrong kuchiki- san?''

Rukia looked at Uruhara then back on Ichigo and Renji. ''No, everything's just fine.''

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other then shook their heads.

''_Looks it´s going to be a hard time for the captains, but I won't complain._'' Urahara thought and smiled. ''Very well, it´s time for you to go to your apartment I've made ready for you.''

Here ends this chapter. It toke a while for me to write this -_-,, or it´s just me who is lazy ^_^,, anyway I´m so sorry it didn´t happen some fun. Please review!!! I´m be happy for every review I get : D


	10. Chapter 10

A Love Will Bloom: chapter 10

Hi I´m here with chapter 10 now!!! I hope you who have read my story like it so far. ^_^ I will try to make the chapters longer but I can´t promise anything… yet. Enjoy!

I do **not **own bleach. =(

Ichigo turned his gaze from Renji to Rukia. ''Before you do anything else, can someone please tell me what´s going on right now?!''

Renji smacked his face and Rukia raised an eyebrow. Ichigo stared at them as if they were stupid or something. ''What? Did I ask something weird?''

Before anyone could answer, Urahara answered ichigo. ''Okay, I can explain it to you, right now the Kuchiki siblings want to rest and it looks kuchiki- san wants to freeze you'', Urahara said and looked over Rukia. She looked like she was ready to kill Ichigo at any second. Ichigo took a look at her face and gulped.

''Uhmm…. Why are you looking at me like that Rukia?'' But before she answered she walked over to him and before he could act she punched him in stomach so hard that Ichigo fell on the ground. He looked at Rukia like she was crazy. ''What´s wrong with you today?''

''What´s wrong with me? Ichigo it´s not me who act like an idiot, it´s you!''

''Hey wait…'' Before he could continue Renji kicked him right on his face. ''You heard the lady ichigo, it´s you who doesn't understand…''

''Why you little…''

Rukia was about to say something when Hitsugaya interrupted them. ''Kurosaki, can you please stop making rukia angry? Can´t you see she is too tired to fight with you right now?''

''Eh?'' Ichigo looked at rukia's face. She looked exhausted and was fighting to keep her eyes open. There was an arm around her shoulders keeping her steady. Ichigo looked up and saw that the arm belonged to Byakuya. Ichigo got up and was about to say something but Renji stopped him with a jab.

''Don´t even think about it Ichigo, he'll kill you.'' Renji whispered to Ichigo. Ichigo smirked.

''Think about what? I wasn't thinking anything.''

''Of course you did! I could see that on your face.''

''Kurosaki- Kun if you come with me, I can tell you the reason behind their arrival.''

Ichigo nodded. ''All right, see you later guys.'' Ichigo and Urahara walked out and left the others alone.

MEANWHILE SOMEWERE IN KARAKURA

Two men were standing on a roof of a high building, their gazes sweeping over the town.

''So our target's somewhere in this city?''

''Yes. Our master told me to get the girl as fast we can and kill everyone who tries to stop us from getting her. We can´t fail our master.''

The other man smirked. ''Then let´s do this thing tomorrow. Man I'm exited!''

BACK TO THE SHOP

''WHAT!? Are you serious? There are guys after Rukia?'' Ichigo asked and was a bit shocked, ''But it doesn't explain why Byakuya, Renji, Matsumoto and hitsugaya are here!''

Urahara sighed. ''Byakuya is here because he and the others got orders to protect Rukia, well at least Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Renji. Byakuya came too because he doesn't want to let Hague capture Rukia. This is going to be tough...''

''Why?'' Ichigo asked.

''Because all the others clans are against the kuchiki clan because of this, and there's a big risk this will end up as a "little war" between the clans.''

Ichigo was silent for a while before he opened his mouth. ''So Rukia knows this stuff?''

''Yes she does. And maybe this will bring some good things out.''

''Huh? What do you mean? Why would something like this bring something good? Explain!''

Urahara shook his head. ''You'll find out evetually, Kurosaki- kun. You'll see...''

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

''Come in.'' Urahara said.

''Apologizes, Owner, but captain Kuchiki and the others will leave as soon as possible, should I give them the key to their apartment?''

''Please do Tessai, after all, we can´t let the captains wait too long, should we?'' Urahara said and smirked. _'' I guess that Byakuya wants to leave so he and Rukia- chan canl be alone, hehehe, wonder when the wedding will be?''_

''Urahara- san?''

Urahara looked up and saw Ichigo and Tessai staring at him. ''Sorry, got lost in my thoughts. Then, shall we go and give them their keys?''

Urahara stood up with Ichigo and went to the room where everyone was waiting.

''Sorry, everyone, to make you wait. Now I will give you information of were the place you're going to stay in. Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are going to be in same apartment not too far away from the shop, Renji, you will stay here and help us with some things.'' A groan from Renji was heard but everyone ignore him, ''and captain Kuchiki and Rukia- san will be in an apartment which is located at the northern side of Karakura town.''

Uruhara gave the captains the keys. ''I hope you find to the apartments. If not, just call me, I will send Yoruichi to guide you there.''Byakuya frowned when Urahara mentioned her name.

''Don´t worry, she won't bother you, I promise. Now then, I hope you'll enjoy your time here and remember, if you want something, you can come to me for guidance. Just call if something happens.''

All of them nodded. ''Very well, good night everyone.''

OUTSIDE

''Goodbye, kuchiki- san, see you tomorrow!'' Orihime said and winked.

''Seeya Inoue!'' Rukia said.

Renji and ichigo grumbled over something but Rukia didn´t care, she was too tired to care. She looked over to Matsumoto who looked like she got the best present in the world.

''This is going to be fun, captain! We're sharing an apartment together! You don´t need to worry, I can be your mother so no- one wonders, okay?''

''Matsumoto!!'' Hitsugaya screamed.

Rukia held back her laughter since laughing to a captain was rude and unnoble thing to do. Rukia felt Byakuya's grip on her shoulders tighten. ''Let´s go Rukia.''

''Yes, nii- sama.''

Byakuya shunpoed away from the shop with Rukia and towards the apartment. When they arrived there, Byakuya locked up the door and walked in with Rukia after him. When she closed the door of their new bedroom, two hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her against the wall. Rukia turned her head up, only to feel Byakuya´s lips against hers. Rukia placed her arms around Byakuya's neck and pushed herself closer to him. Byakuya's hands caressed Rukia´s arms and lowered to her hips. Rukia felt Byakuya's tongue on her lips, asking for entrance. Rukia let him in and moaned into his mouth. Byakuya picked Rukia up in his arms and put her on their bed.

*******

Next morning, Rukia woke up in the arms of the man she loved. Byakuya was still sleeping and Rukia didn´t want to wake him up so she laid still and watched him while he was sleeping. He looked so handsome. His hair was in mess, some strands had fallen onto his face.

Rukia smiled. _''If only could this last forever and there'd be no problems with the other clans.''_ Rukia thought. If they could wake up like this every day for eternity. Rukia was worried. She didn´t want to lose Byakuya. She didn´t want him hurt because of her or someone else. She wants to see him happy, see him laugh with her, but she knows that as long as this threat exists, they musn't let their guards down. Who knows when Hague's planning to attack them? What if something happens with Byakuya? Rukia could feel the pain in her heart just by thinking about it. For once, she wants to protect the person she holds close to her.

Rukia was too deep in her thoughts, so she didn´t notice that Byakuya moved besides her. A hand caressed Rukia's cheek, which make rukia look up at Byakuya's face.

''Good morning, my dear.'' Byakuya whispered. Rukia blushed at his comment and buried her face in his chest. Byakuya strung his arms around Rukia and pulled her closer to him.

''Byakuya...'' Rukia whispered against his shoulder. Byakuya smiled. He couldn't be happier than when rukia said his name. The sound from her lips makes him happy. Byakuya stroked her back with his hand. Rukia smiled against Byakuya's chest.

''Something wrong, Rukia?'' Byakuya asked worriedly.

''No, everything's perfect, Byakuya.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''

Byakuya was quiet and looked over to the clock. It was almost nine already. ''Rukia, we must get up now, we're supposed to meet Hitsugaya and Matsumoto in the town.

Rukia looked at Byakuya with tired eyes. ''Do we have to? Rangiku's so tiresome somethimes.''

Byakuya kissed Rukia on her forehead. ''Unfortunate we have to meet them. But just few hours and then we can spend the rest of the day together, I promise.''

Rukia smiled. ''That sounds good.''

Byakuya got up from the bed and took Rukia's hand and dragged her with him.. ''Byakuya, why...'' Rukia said but Byakuya stopped her by laying a finger on her lips.

''Will you join me in the shower?'' Byakuya whispered in her ear. Rukia blushed but nodded and let byakuya lift her up in his arms.

AN HOUR LATER

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were sitting by a table in a café and waited for Byakuya and Rukia. ''Where are they?'' Matsumoto asked her captain.

''Matsumoto, if I knew that, I would answer you the first time you asked.''

Just as he said it, doors opened and Rukia came in with Byakuya.

''Look who came. What took you so long?'' Matsumoto asked Rukia. Rukia was about answer but Byakuya was faster.

''We got a little lost on the way.''

First Matsumoto looked like she didn´t believe that but then she smiled and said. ''Okay, so now we can go shopping!!'' Before Rukia could act, Matsumoto grabbed her arm and dragged her to the first shop she could find.

Hitsugaya and Byakuya were left alone, sweatdropping. ''So now what?'' Hitsugaya asked Byakuya, ''They won't be finished for a long time as far as I know Matsumoto. Let´s take something to eat.'' Byakuya nodded and followed Hitsugaya but he couldn´t help but feel worry about Rukia's safely with the other woman.

***

''Oh my Gosh, Kuchiki, what do you think about this?'' Rukia looked at the shirt Matsumoto showed her.

''That looks fine, why don´t you try it?''

''Good idea. Wait a minute okay?''

Rukia waited for a while and when Matsumoto came back, she was wearing the shirt on her, posing to Rukia.

''It looks great on you, Matsumoto! I think you should buy it.''

''Really? Okay then I will buy it!

''I'll be waiting outside the store then?''

''Sure! Be careful Kuchiki!'' Rangiku said. Rukia walked out of the store and waited for Matsumoto to join her. However, she was unaware of the shadows that were standing just a few meters away from her.

''Finally, she is alone; Ken this is our big chance to take her!''

''You are right, Kin, now let´s do this. Both men flash stepped behind Rukia.

''Why are you alone... Kuchiki Rukia?'' Ken asked furtively.

Rukia turned around to see the strangers.

''You are...!'' Before she could finish her sentence, Kin had put an arm around her thin waist, pulling her to his chest. He then pressed a damp cloth against her mouth. Rukia collapsed in his arms after a brief struggle and last thing she saw was Matsumoto coming out of the shop.

END

Wow! This was long, at least I think so. Poor Rukia they got her. I didn´t really know how to end this chapter but it ending with this ^_^ so what do you think? If you want to know what happen with rukia and the others, you have to do one thing! REVIEW!!!!

Bye for now :D /


	11. Chapter 11

A Love Will Bloom

Chapter 11

Here we go with chapter 11! XD I'm happy that it´s people who read my story and put it on their favorite list :D thank you all, it´s mean a lot to me so here is chapter 11 enjoy it

And I do not own bleach

Matsumoto's P.o.v

I was about to go to Rukia; I knew I had to protect her. Captain had told me that the same night we came here. I couldn´t leave rukia alone; if I did I'm sure captain Kuchiki would kill me… I was stepping out of the shop and was about to call out Rukia's name when I saw them: two men in black suits. One of them was holding the unconscious Rukia.

My eyes widened. _Oh no, please, someone tell me this is a bad dream!!___''Hey, let her go, you bastards!'' I screamed as hard as I could.

The man who held Rukia smirked at my sudden outburst. ''What happens if I won't?''

''You'll be very sorry!'' I shouted and took soul candy from the pocket on my jacket and swallowed it. I was transformed into a soul reaper. ''I won´t let you get away with this'', I said angrily.

The other man smirked too. ''Really? Let's see if you can catch us! They used flash step and I used it too to catch them. I just hoped that I'd ran into the captain on the way.

End of Matsumoto's P.o.v

Byakuya and Hitsugaya were sitting at a table and drank tea when they felt Matsumoto's presence. They gave eachother a look and rose to get out of the café. When they came out they saw two men and Matsumoto. The men used flash steps but they weren't fast enough not to be seen. Captains took their soul candies and transformed into soul reapers too, running after the men.

''_Damn it, when did they become faster?'' _Matsumoto thought and shunpo-ed faster. Then suddenly, the men stopped and changed their way. Matsumoto looked right and saw the captains coming at her.

''You are too late, captain Kuchiki! We got the "princess" now, you can´t stop us!'' Ken said and drew his zanpaktou.

''Matsumoto, take care of him, we'll go after the other man.'' Hitsugaya said. Matsumoto nodded and drew her zanpaktou. Using flash step, she attacked the man from behind. Two swords clashed and the fight begun.

Hitsugaya and Byakuya continued to chase Kin, who had Rukia in his grasp. He opened a gate to soul society.

''Oh no you don't!'' hitsugaya shouted, ''set upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!!!''

The man dogged the attack and smirked. ''Is that all you got?''

The gate opened and the man jumped in it and before the captains could act, the man was gone with Rukia.

''Damn it!'' Cursed Hitsugaya, ''now what??''

But Byakuya didn´t answer. He couldn´t understand how he let this happen. How could Hakue know they were in the world of the living?

Matsumoto appeared with a sad face, ''I'm so sorry, captain Kuchiki, this is my fault. If I hadn't left her alone this wouldn´t have happened.''

Byakuya felt he couldn´t blame her, if he hadn't let Rukia out of his sigh maybe this wouldn´t have happened. ''This is not your fault Matsumoto, we all were careless and put our guard down.''

Hitsugaya nodded ''He´s right.''

Matsumoto looked up. ''But what should we do now?''

''We'll go back to Soul Society; Hakue knew that we were here so someone must have told him. Maybe he had someone who was spying on us and we must try to find him in soul society.''

''Matsumoto, find Renji, tell him what happen and meet us at Urahara's shop''

''Hai, captain.''

Matsumoto disappeared to find Renji and tell him the bad news.

****************

Renji and Ichigo were waiting for Orihime, Chad and Ishida.

''What's taking so long ? We were supposed to meet Rukia and Matsumoto in the town.'' renji said, annoyingly.

''Shut up Renji, don´t complain.'' Ichigo said and looked at Renji.

''We are here!'' They turned around and saw their friends coming towards them.

''Finally you're here! What took you so long?''

Before they could answer Matsumoto appeared in front of them.

''Hey, Matsumoto, what´s up?'' Ichigo asked.

''I have no time to talk Ichigo, Renji , we are supposed to meet the captains at the Urahara's store in about few minutes.''

''Why? Has something happened?''

Matsumoto looked down. ''Yes, something has happened. Rukia got kidnapped.''

Everyone was quiet before Ichigo answered. ''Kidnapped?! When did it happen? I thought Rukia was with Byakuya?''

Matsumoto raised her hand to stop Ichigo. ''Rukia got kidnapped just a while ago and she was with me when it happened, I was careless. We are going back to soul society to find Hakue. And my captain told me to find you and tell what happened'', Matsumoto said and looked at Renji.

''I'm going too.'' Said Ichigo after a while.

''What?'' Renji asked, confused.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. ''I told you I´m going with you and help you guys to find rukia. I want to help her, or it´s too much for you?''

Meanwhile some were else in soul society...

Rukia blinked few times before she could see clearly. She looked around and found herself in a big room. A beautiful room with very colorful walls.

''So you're finally awake?'' An unfamiliar voice asked.

Rukia looked at her right and saw Hakue standing few meters away from her. Rukia's eyes widened.

''YOU!!! You are Hakue...'' Rukia said with a shaken voice.

Hakue smirked. ''It looks like Byakuya has told you about me. Then I don´t need explain why I ordered two of my men to kidnap you from byakuya. I thought it would be harder than this, so I guess your brother doesn't care about you at all.''

''YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!! BYAKUYA DOES CARE ABOUT ME!!!!'' Rukia screamed at Hakue.

She knew that Byakuya cared about her and he was willing to do whatever it takes to keep her safe from danger and he told her he love her. Tears began to fall. She hated this man so much already, talking things he didn't know about...''

''I´m sorry if I made you upset, I will leave you for a while so you can take the truth to your heart: Your brother doesn't care about you!'' With that Hakue walked out and left the broken Rukia.

She looked around and saw a window just few meters above.

''_If I can get up to the window and get out from here, maybe I can make it to the Kuchiki mansion and then see if Byakuya and the others are back in soul society. If not I'll send a message to them. But I need my zanpakuto. Wonder where they have hid it?''_

Rukia looked around and blinked. Besides the door was her zanpaktou, standing against the wall.

Rukia sweat- dropped. ''_How stupid can they be? Leaving my zanpakuto here? Well, I won't complain on it.''_

Rukia got herself up from the bed she was laying on and walked to the door, taking her zanpaktou. She closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again she was in her inner world.

''_Sode no shirayuki, can you hear__ me?'' _Rukia was met with a silence for a while when a voice answered her.

''_Yes, my lady, I can hear you; I was worried if they__ had hurt you. You are not hurt are you?''_

''_No, I'm not, but I need to get out of here before Hakue comes back, but I believe I need your help, Sode No Shirayuki, but I want to ask you something...''_

_Sode No shirayuki appeared in front of Rukia and looked at her with her blue eyes. __'' What, Rukia-sama?'' _

''_The things Hakue said about Byakuya... are they true? Should I break up..?'' _

_Sode No Shirayuki smiled. ''Of course not, Byakuya does love you and right now he is so worried about you, he probably blames himself of your kidnapping. He will do anything to hold you in his arms again, his love is stronger than Hakue's, so do not doubt him Rukia-sama. He will save you! I am part of your soul, so you must feel like this too.''_

The snow flew around Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki. They were standing like that for a while. Tears appeared in Rukia's eyes. She couldn´t take it anymore. She wanted to be with Byakuya, in his arms and feel safe. Sode no Shirayuki hugged her master, hoping that it would comfort her.

_*Please, Byakuya- sama, hurry. I do not know how long Rukia stands against Hakue alone. The only thing I can do is to lend her strength to fight.* _

''_Rukia- sama, until Byakuya comes to save you, I will protect you and give you the power you need to get out from this place. But please be careful when you use it.''_

Rukia nodded. _''Thank you, Sode No Shirayuki.''_

Rukia opened her eyes again and felt her zanpakuto turning to it's shikai form. The white sword in Rukia's hand is beautiful.

Rukia smiled. _''I can´t wait for see Byakuya again. But If I want to get out from here, I must fight on my own, with Sode No Shirayuki.''_

Rukia looked at the window. ''How am I supposed to get to the window now?''

A loud knock from the door caught Rukia's attention. The door swung open and Rukia hid her zanpaktou behind her back. A guard came into the room.

''So how are you doing, woman?''

Rukia´s eyes narrowed. ''What do you think? And how dare you to speak to me like that? You should show some respect! Kidnappping me to marry your good- for- nothing master! I'm from THE Kuchiki family.'' Rukia said and looked down on the guard with an angry look.

The man got very angry at this. ''How dare you to insult my master!? You little..'' Before he could continue, Rukia used a kido spell.

''Way of binding number 1, Sai!'' The man's arms turned behind his back. He fell on the ground.

''What's this?! Let me go you little brat!''

Rukia smiled. ''Sorry I won't because you called me a brat and I won't forgive you so easily!'' With that Rukia walked out of the room, searching a way to get out from this house.

********

''WHAT!? HAS RUKIA ESCAPED?!!'' An angry Hakue screamed at his men.

''My humble apologizes, my lord. It looks like she used kido on the guard who was watching over her that moment.

''Fine, you can leave! If I want something done, I must do it myself...''

*********

Rukia was running through the corridors and trying to find a way out but suddenly she felt a spiritual presence close to her right.

''_It can´t be... Hakue!'' _Rukia put her zanpaktou in front of her.

''Well it looks like you can´t stay in your room? Very well, I have to take you back.'' Hakue said and smirked.

''You can try, but I will fight against you.'' Rukia said and raised her sword.

''Too bad you want to fight me, Rukia dear.'' Hakue said and drew his zanpaktou.

The fight begun.

Meanwhile

Byakuya and Hitsugaya were waiting for the others to come. Urahara was ready with the gate so the only things left was to wait for the vice-captains to come to the shop but they hadn´t shown up yet.

''Where are they?'' Hitsugaya asked, annoyed, ''We must go through the gate.''

Byakuya could only agree with him. Who knows how long it will take for them to find Hakue´s hiding place.

''_If he has hurt Rukia in any way, I will kill him! No- one is allowed to hurt Rukia and get away from it without a punishment.''_

''_Don´t worry, Byakuya, I can slash him in pieces'' , Senbonzakura said_, ''_I won't forgive that bastard…''_

Byakuya didn't hear what Senbonzakura said because a voice interrupted him from his thoughts. ''Sorry, we are late, It took me a while before I found renji.''

''What the hell is going on? What happened to Rukia?''

''Calm down Renji, letting your anger go over us won't help to find Rukia.''

''Yeah, sorry captain'' ,Renji said, '' Captain, if you don´t mind, ichigo will go with us and help to find Rukia.''

Byakuya looked at Ichigo and nodded. ''Very well then, you can go with us, Kurosaki Ichigo.''

''Shall we leave?'' Hitsugaya asked.

Everyone nodded and urahara said: ''Well the gate is open and ready to use.''

''Let´s go!''

''_Don´t worry, Rukia, I will find you, I promise, even if I have to look everywhere in soul society. I won't let Hakue hurt you!'' _Byakuya thought when they walked inside the gate.

END

So here ends chapter 11 ^_^ I hope you like it and thanks to keih who help me with the story :D Anyway, please review


	12. Chapter 12

A Love Will Bloom

Chapter 12

Hi! I´m here with chapter 12 now! ^_^ I'm so happy that it´ s people who read my story. And I will thank you who gave me review * give you all cookies*

So enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Byakuya and the others came to soul society. When they stepped out of the gate, they met Ukitake, and Miako.

''Byakuya, is it true? Did they get Rukia?'' Miako asked.

For the first time in his life, Byakuya didn´t dare to meet Miako´s eyes.

''Yes, it´s true.'' Byakuya said.

Miako was quite a while before she spoke with an unsteady voice. ''Byakuya, please find Rukia. You must find her before something bad happens to her. You can´t let him get away with this…''

Byakuya looked at Miako ''Don´t worry, I will find her again, I promise.''

***

Two zanpaktous clashed with each other. Neither of the soul reapers wanted to lose to one another. Rukia pushed her zanpaktou against Hague's.

''Give up already, Rukia. Why are you so stubborn? Do you really think you can defeat me in a fight?'' Hague said and smirked.

''I will win, and I will prove it to you, right now.'' Rukia flash stepped away from Hague, ''mai, Sode No Shirayuki!'' Rukia called out her zanpaktou to its shikai form.

''Some no mai!'' Rukia flash stepped behind Hague, '' Tsukishiro!''

Thee ground around Hague became frozen and was about to freeze him, but Hague flash stepped away.

''_Damn it'' _Rukia thought as he landed few meters away from the ice.

''So the rumors are true? You were the owner of Sode No Shirayuki, the most beautiful zanpaktou in whole soul society! Your zanpaktou is in the same class as your brother's Senbonzakura. Well, then you will be a perfect bride for me!'' Hague said and flashstepped behind Rukia. He put his arm around her waist and turned her around and before Rukia could act, Hague pressed his lips against hers. Rukia's eyes widened and she tried to push him away, but he was too strong so Rukia decided to bite his lips. Hague pulled away and flash stepped further when Rukia raised her white blade.

''YOU BASTARD!!! HOW DARE YOU TO DO SUCH A THING TO ME!!!!'' Rukia screamed at Hague.

But Hague just smiled at Rukia. ''I just kissed my– soon– to– be- wife. Nothing else.''

Rukia became angrier for every minute. Without any warning, Rukia began to attack again.

''Tsugi no mai, hakuren!'' A blast of ice flew against Hague.

''_I got him_!'' Rukia thought and she was right! Hague´s left leg was stuck in the ice.

Rukia smirked. ''Finally, now I have my chance to escape! See you later Hague, if you don´t mind I'm leaving now and I will tell Byakuya what you did to me!''

With that Rukia flash stepped away from Hague and out of the mansion.

''I won't let you get away with this! I'll chase you forever!''

***

Rukia flash stepped as fast she could. If she could get close to Seireitei she could throw out some of her spiritual presence, so perhaps someone could feel it and find her.

''Right now, I'm too exhausted to use any more flashsteps, but I must hide from Hague. I don´t know what to do. Byakuya- sama where are you? I can´t get through this alone! Please find me!''

Rukia took a deep breath before she throws out some of her spiritual pressure praying that Byakuya was in Soul society and could feel her.

***

Byakuya stopped in his steps, closing his eyes and with concentration he could feel Rukia's spiritual presence.

''_Rukia, I can feel you presence! I will find you soon, I promise.'' _Byakuya looked up and saw others who also stopped and felt Rukias presence.

Byakuya didn´t want all of them to come with him to Rukia and Hitsugaya noticed that.

''Abarai, Kurosaki and Matsumoto, you follow me back to squad 10 now! And do not ask me why!''

Ichigo and the others looked at hitsugaya like he was crazy. ''okay…''

Hitsugaya nodded to Byakuya and flash stepped away with the others. Byakuya smiled and flashstepped to Rukia's direction.

***

It felt like an eternity before rukia could feel Byakuya's presence coming closer to her. She could tell that Byakuya was alone. Rukia smiled. It won't be so much longer before she will be in his arms again. Suddenly the presence was very close to her, only few meters away from her. Rukia looked around but she couldn´t see Byakuya anywhere. Suddenly to her surprise, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, which made her jump a bit. She looked up and saw the man she has been away from.

''Byakuya!''

Byakuya smiled. ''Are you playing hide and seek with someone?''

''Yeah, you could say that, I was hiding from Hague but its looks he couldn´t keep up with me.''

''Rukia... I'm so sorry for this, if I hadn´t let you out of my sight this would have never…''

Rukia put a finger to his lips. ''Please, Byakuya, don´t say anything, besides it wasn´t your fault, it was my own, if I hadn't been so stupid and walked out from the shop without Matsumoto, it wouldn´t happened at all. I´m happy I'm back with you again.''

Byakuya leaned down and kissed Rukia on her lips. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Byakuya pulled Rukia close to his chest. After they ended the kiss, Rukia smirked. Byakuya raised an eyebrow

''What are you smirking at?''

''I just remembered I have to tell you something.''

Rukia told Byakuya what happened when she was fighting against Hague.

When she was finished, Byakuya's grip tightened around her waist.

''He did WHAT to you?!''

Rukia hid her face in Byakuya´s neck and said it again. ''Hague kissed me….''

She looked at Byakuya´s face carefully and saw that Byakuya was very angry. But before he could say anything, Rukia spoke. ''Byakuya, I know you are angry, but you can let you anger go out on Renji or someone else. Right now, I just want to rest. I'm too exhausted right now.'' Rukia said and laid her head on Byakuya's chest and let out a sigh. Byakuya looked down at Rukia and smiled.

_As long you are with me, Rukia, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise_

Byakuya picked Rukia up and flashstepped to the Kuchiki mansion. Just when he arrived, Miako met him. ''You found her, Byakuya.'' Miako said, relieved.

''Yes, I did. Rukia managed to escape from Hague and was hiding from him in the forest.''

Miako nodded and didn´t let her eyes leave Rukia´s sleeping in form in Byakuya´s arms. ''I will inform the elders.''

Byakuya nodded. ''I'm returning to my room.''

***

Rukia woke up and blinked few times before she sat up. She looked around.

''_Which room am I in? I can tell I'm in the kuchiki mansion but not which room.''_

Sound of the door opening made Rukia look to the door and saw Byakuya coming in.

''So you are finally awake? '' Byakuya asked with a soft voice.

Rukia nodded and was still confused about where she was in. Like he could read Rukia's thoughts, Byakuya answered: ''You are in my room, if you're wondering.''

Rukia looked at Byakuya and asked: ''What time is it?''

''It's around midnight, you have been sleeping ever since I brought you here.''

Byakuya walked over to Rukia and sat down besides her. Byakuya sneaked his arms around her, whispering in her ear.

''You should try to go back to sleep, I won't leave you. I will sleep with you.''

Rukia smiled at Byakuya´s comment and turned so she could meet his eyes and her arms sneaked up to his neck and she pulled herself closer to him.

''Thank you.'' Rukia whispered and hugged Byakuya.

Byakuya hugged her back and pecked her cheek. ''I love you, Rukia and I will always love you.''

Rukia smiled against his neck and let her lips brush on his neck. ''I love you too, Byakuya.''

Carefully, Byakuya laid Rukia on the bed and he laid himself besides her, with both his arms around her to keep her warm, after all he didn´t want Rukia to catch cold. Byakuya used one hand to put the blanket over them and they soon fell asleep.

***

Next morning, the sun woke rukia up from her deep slumber. Rukia looked around but she didn´t see Byakuya in the room anymore. Rukia sighed.

''_Guess some things never changes after all.''_

A knock on the door interrupted rukia from her thoughts.

''Come in'', Rukia said and the door opened, revealing Miako.

''Good morning Rukia, how are you feeling?''

Rukia smiled. ''Miako-sa… I mean Miako, I'm just alright…''

''Rukia, don´t lie to me. I can see when you're not alright.''

''Sorry Miako, I'm just tired that´s all.''

Miako looked at Rukia a while before she answered. ''Well if you want to talk, just tell me. Come on now, You haven't eaten anything. I have prepared a breakfast for you.''

''Okay, I'm just going change my clothes to something else.''

Miako nodded. ''All right. Oh, and before I forget, I have a kimono for you, I thought you didn´t want to go hang in your shingami clothes, You don't have to work today afterall.''

''Thanks, Miako.''

Miako walked out and let Rukia change her clothes. Few minutes later, Rukia walked out from Byakuya´s room and saw Miako waiting for her. The kimono Rukia wore was purple with white flower on it. Miako took a look at Rukia and nodded.

''It looks great on you, Rukia.'' Miako said.

Rukia blushed and smiled. ''Thanks, Miako, I like this very much. Did you choose it?''

Miako shook her head. ''It wasn´t me who chose it, you should thank Byakuya, he thought it would look good on you and chose it, but no more about the dress, let´s go and eat breakfast!''

Rukia and Miako walked to the dinner room to eat breakfast. After the breakfast, Miako took Rukia to the garden for some reason. Rukia tried to get something out from Miako but failed. Miako only smiled at her.

''Miako, why are we here?'' Rukia tried to read Miako´s face but failed.

''I was just asked to take you here, I won´t be with you later.'' Miako said and laughed, ''You will see.''

Miako opened a door which led to the garden. Rukia realized that she hadn't seen Byakuya yet.

''Miako, where is Byakuya?''

Miako didn´t answer her directly, instead she showed her were Byakuya was. Rukia looked to the direction Miako pointed and saw Byakuya under a cherry tree. Rukia smiled and looked back to Miako.

''So this was what you wanted show me?'' Rukia asked but Miako shook her head.

''Byakuya- Sama told me to come with you when you had finish the breakfast, so I just followed my orders.''

Rukia smirked. ''_Since when has Miako followed Byakuya´s orders? If I remember right, she doesn't listen Byakuya well, but of all the elders, Miako is the funniest person I have met in the Kuchiki clan. She knows how to make boring things crazy but thats not the only thing she knowst...''_

''So now I have done my part… now Rukia time to go.''

''Huh? What do you mean Miako?''

Miako rolled her eyes and sighed. ''I mean you should go to Byakuya and join him under the tree.'' Miako said and smirked.

Rukia couldn´t help but blush at her comment. ''What are you trying to say to me Miako? That I should go and disturb Byakuya? Sorry, but someone has taught me I should **not** disturb him while he's in the garden, so why should I broke that rule now?'' Rukia asked Miako who was pouting.

''Okay, who was told you that?''

Rukia smirked. ''It was you!''

Miako got a sweat drop on her head. ''Oh, how can you remember that? It was like over 40 years back!''

Rukia´s smirk on her face became bigger. ''It looks like I have better memory than you have. Hehehe…''

''What´ s so funny?'' A voice behind Rukia asked.

Rukia eyes widened and she turned to face Byakuya.

''Good morning Byakuya-sama, how are you doing? I and Rukia were just coming from breakfast.'' Miako looked at Rukia and blinked few times to her, Rukia got the point.

''Yeah, we were.'' Rukia said smiled at Byakuya.

''Miako, leave us for a moment now!'' Byakuya said with a harsh voice.

Miako was in shock. Never had Byakuya spoken with a harsh voice to her. She looked at Rukia, who looked a bit frightened. Miako only nodded and walked back to the Kuchiki mansion.

Rukia didn´t dare to look at byakuya. She didn´t know why Byakuya acted like this.

''Byakuya-sama… what´s the matter?'' Rukia asked with a shaken voice.

Byakuya didn´t answer her. He just looked at the door, same door Miako walked in through.

''Sorry, if I frightened you, Rukia but sometimes I have to be harsh on Miako, she seems to have problems with my orders.

''_You don´t mean that.'' _Rukia thought and was forced to hold back her laugh.

''Yeah, I have notice it.''

Byakuya chuckled and took Rukia's arms and pulled her to him. Byakuya hugged her and whispered in her ear.

''Good morning, love, I was wondering when you would wake up and come here''

Rukia smiled. ''It was Miako who dragged me here and tried to make me broke one of the first rules she told me: "Never disturb Byakuya-sama when he is in the garden." And she had totally forgotten about that.''

Byakuya looked at Rukia. ''That was correct at least before this happened but now, only you have the right to come and disturb me anytime.''

Rukia leaned in and kissed Byakuya on the cheek. ''Really?''

Byakuya only smiled and hugged Rukia. Both of them were so deep in thought that they forgot everything around them. Enjoying the peace, at least for now.

END

It wasn´t much action in this chapter *sigh* I hope you don´t complain okay? But I do hope you like it: D this was my longest chapter… yet, it will be longer I will try at least XD

So, please give me review okay?

See you /

E


	13. Chapter 13

A LOVE WILL BLOOM chapter 13

Hello, i´m back with next chapter :D I´m so sorry for the last time. it toke a while before i updated but i have my reasons.

Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Hague was in a bad mood. None of his men dared to disturb him.

''How? What can i do to split Rukia and Byakuya from each other? I can´t let them get away with this. I swore that I'd have Rukia as my wife. But with Byakuya and her friends it will be problem to get her now!''

Hague was in deep thoughts, so he didn´t hear the knock on his door. He looked up and looked at the door.

''Who is it?'' he asked.

''It´s Sam, my lord.''

''Oh, do you want something, my friend?'' hague asked.

The door opened and Sam walked to Hague.

''My lord, I heard that Kuchiki Rukia managed to escape from us.''

Hague glared at Sam, ''Must you remind me of that? I was so close to take her back, but i made a mistake, i didn´t think she would use her shikai against me. And she was stronger too. At least I didn't choose a weak woman.''

Sam smiled, ''I can help you to catch her again if you want. My men are ready to catch the girl.''

''Really? Very well then, I will let you catch her, but you must be careful, Byakuya won't let his guard down and I doubt he'd leave Rukia´s side after this.''

''Don´t worry, I have a perfect plan to take her.''

*************

Byakuya and Rukia were sitting in the garden, enjoying the silence, at least while it was quiet. A servant come towards them. Rukia looked up and saw the servant.

''My apologies, Byakuya-sama, but Abarai Renji and kurosaki Ichigo want to speak with you now! Shall I bring them out to you?''

Byakuya looked up and couldn´t help sighing.

''Tell them to come to me and Rukia.''

The servant bowed and walked back into the house. A few minutes later, Ichigo and Renji walked out from the house. Byakuya, who had his arms around Rukia didn´t let her go, instead he tightened his grip on her. Rukia looked up to Byakuya who stared at the visitors.

''Byakuya! We have to talk!'' Ichigo said angrily.

Rukia had a how- dare- you- to- talk- to- him- like- that- look. Renji stopped walking. He knew that if Ichigo made his captain angry, he'd let Senbonzakura slash them both. Renji gulped.

''Ichigo, maybe this is a bad idea?'' Renji asked and sweat fell from his face.

''NO WAY!'' Ichigo screamed at Renji, ''Give me one reason I shouldn't speak with him.''

''Can you tell me why are you here in the first place?'' Byakuya asked with ice in his voice.

Ichigo turned back to Byakuya and glared at him, ''Why didn´t you let us to know that you had found Rukia?''

Rukia rolled her eyes. Byakuya didn´t answer Ichigo first, but quickly changed his mind.

''The reason I didn´t let you know was because I wanted to make sure that Rukia was safe here and it was very late when we arrived to the house again, and I didn´t want to leave Rukia alone.''

Rukia smiled. Ichigo and Renji looked like they believed in him and Renji relaxed.

''Do you want something else?'' Byakuya asked.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and saw that Byakuya was holding her in a tight grip.

Ichigo was about to ask about that but Renji grabbed his arm.

'''No, captain we will take our leave now and we wont disturb you again for now!''

Renji dragged Ichigo with him when Byakuya asked, ''By the way, Renji, have you finished the paperwork yet?''

Renji froze and gulped. ''No, but I´m almost finished. I'll continue it now and Ichigo will help me! Good day!''

With that Renji and Ichigo used flashsteps to get away from Byakuya. Rukia couldn´t help but to laugh.

Byakuya looked down on Rukia, ''What´s so funny?''

''Didn´t you see Renji´s face... that was too much!''

Byakuya smiled. ''I´m glad that you're having fun at least.''

Rukia stopped laughing and looked at Byakuya with a serious look on her face and then she turned her head away.

''_Why can't I ask him about it? I need his help with this, Sode no Shirayuki, what should i do?''_

Sode no Shirayuki's voice whispered: _''I do not know, but I'm sure about one thing: You are ready to realize my bankai. But you need help for that, and Byakuya is the only one how can help you with this quest.''_

''Rukia? Is something wrong?'' Byakuya asked with worry clear in his voice.

Rukia looked on him and smiled. ''No, it´s just Sode no Shirayuki who wants to talk with me, nothing's wrong.''

Byakya got interested.

''Rukia, I´m just curios, what did she tell you?''

Rukia didn´t answer him directly, she turned her head away.

''She told me that I´m ready to activate my bankai.''

Byakuya froze. Rukia didn´t dare to meet his eyes but when he didn´t answer, Rukia looked at him. This took Byakuya by a suprise. He tried to find his voice but he became silence. Byakuya tried to focus but failed. All the time, he thought that Rukia wasn´t ready for bankai yet, but if Sode no Shirayuki says she is ready, she must be.

''_Did you really think this day wouldn´t come, Byakuya?''_ Senbonzakura asked, _''We both knew that Rukia has been ready for her bankai for a long time now, yet you deny it.'' _

''_Senbonzakura, I don´t need you telling me what I already know. I just didn´t expect this would come now.''_

Senbonzakura sighed. _''Why not? I think it´s perfect time for her now, if Rukia gains her bankai, you don´t need to worry so much about her.''_

Byakuya didn´t listen to Senbonzakura any longer, instead he turned his attention to Rukia.

''Did Sode no Shirayuki say anything more?''

Rukia looked at Byakuya and let out a sigh, ''She told me, that you are the only one who can help me with this.''

END

heheheh.... so what will byakuya do now? Rukia wants him to help her to gain her bankai but a part of him don´t want this...

I hope you like this chapter.

Before i forgot, i will thank to everyone who have read and give me reviews so far :D I didn´t thought so many would read this

but i´m greatful that you read it.

If you wants to know what happen next, just give me some reviews :D


	14. Chapter 14

A Love Will Bloom chapter 14

Byakuya was on his way to squad 13 to talk to Rukia's captain, Utitake.

He would know what to do in a situation like this. He heard voices when he was nearly there.

"Must be Kiyone and Sentaro fighting." and of course he was right.

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S MY TURN TO HELP UTITAKE TODAY! YOU HELPED HIM YESTERDAY!" Kiyone shouted. Sentaro didn't reply. "REALLY? How comes that Utitake likes me more than he likes you?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE........." Byakuya was about to higher his voice to get their attention, but someone was faster than him.

"CAN'T YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?"

Kiyone and Sentaro looked to their right and silenced when they saw that Rukia stood there with her zanpaktou in her hand. "How am I going to train sincerely with the new members when you are shouting all over Soul Society."

"Kuchiki-san! I apologize, it wasn't meant to bother you...." Kiyone began on his(her sentence, but Rukia raised her hand and Kiyone stopped talking. "I don't want to know your reason, Kiyone, but I promise you that if you start again then I will... nii-sama?" Rukia exclaimed, surprised, when she saw Byakuya stand behind Kiyone and Sentaro. They looked backwards and they also saw him. "Captain Kuchiki? Why are you here? I wanted to talk to Utitake if he has some time left."

"Of course he has some remaining time, Captain Kuchiki. Just go to his office." Byakuya nodded and continued to Utitake's office. Rukia gave her a look when Byakuya went passed her, but he continued to walk. Rukia watched him as he walked and she sighed. "I'm going back to the training, Kiyone and Sentaro."

"Is it okay if I go with you, Kuchiki-san?" Rukia looked at Kiyone a moment before she replied. "Sure, why not?" Kiyone smiled. "Thank you very much. Can you please deliver the tea to Utitake, Sentaro?" Sentaro stood up straight. "Of course I will do that." Rukia rolled her eyes and went away with Kiyone.

With Byakuya

Byakuya went through the corridor that lead to Utitake's office. When he stood by the door, he knocked on it and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Utitake answered and Byakuya went through the door. He saw that Utitake sat at the desk and did some paperwork. Utitake looked up and smiled. "Byakuya, welcome! Please, sit." Byakuya did what he said and sat down. "What can I do for you?" Utitake asked and watched Byakuya for a long time.

"I want to talk about Rukia. And you might help me with some problem that I have for the moment."

Utitake looked straight at Byakuya. "What kind of problem. Is it Rukia?"

Byakuya waited before he answered. "Not Rukia, but her Sode No Shirayuki zanpaktou."

Utitake sighed. "Is it if Rukia is ready to start training with Bankai?"

_"Either I am predictable, or he already knows about this."_

"It is. Did Rukia already told you?"

Utitake shook his head. "Byakuya, I know you. And I will tell you what I think about it. You need to let her go. You are too overprotected with Rukia. If you weren't, she would be my vice captain by now. She is tired of being the weakest link. You know how strong she is. You are afraid to loose her. You remembered that she defeated a major group before the winter war."

For once Byakuya could not squeak a sound. He knew how powerful Rukia was, but he couldn't let her go. What would happen if something happened to her?

Byakuya sighed. "Thanks for helping me out, Utitake. You were right about this." Byakuya rose from his chair and went towards the door. He left Utitake by himself.

"I hope that you do what's right for Rukia." Utitake looked outside the window and smiled.

With Rukia

"Mai, Sode No Shirayuki!" A white sword appeared in Rukia's hand. Rukia looked at her zanpaktou and she felt proud.

_"We've had a lot of combats together and I still remember when I got you."_

A cold breeze swept over the meadow where Rukia trained.

_"Yes, it was a long time, and still we are on the same spot where we first met." _Rukia's zanpaktou replied.

"I something wrong, Rukia-sama?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

Suddenly Rukia heard Kiyoke scream. Rukia turned around saw that Kiyoke was trapped inside a kiddo spell. Rukia saw a man that stood beside Kiyoke and Rukia panted.

"YOU?"

THE END


	15. Chapter 15

A Love Will Bloom chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach :(

Rukia stared at the man who had trapped Kiyone in a kido spell. The man looked at rukia and smirked.

''Long time no see, Kuchiki Rukia. I must say, it has been a long time since last time we met'', the man said and took a step closer to Rukia.

''Sam...'' Rukia whispered.

Sam looked in Rukia´s eyes and saw fear. Fear for him. He smirked.

''Are you afraid of me, Rukia-chan? I thought we were friends.''

Rukia took a step back, her grip on her zanpaktou tightening. ''We are not friends, Sam. I wish I could forget the last time we met.''

FLASH BACK

Rukia and Byakuya were to meet members of the other noble clans. Rukia was standing beside her brother, waiting to greet their quests.

First Came Hakue and Sam. Rukia couldn´t help but to feel nervous when Sam looked at her, from head to toe.

''So this is your sister, Byakuya- sama? I never imagined that she was so beautiful and she looks like your wife, Hisana- sama. I wish I could have met her earlier, Byakuya- sama, why didn´t you let us meet her last time we were here?''

Byakuya glared at Sam before he answered, ''yes, I know that and there is a certain reason, why I didn´t introduce you to Rukia back then.''

Rukia looked at her brother, his eyes were hard. Sam looked at Byakuya and then Rukia.

''Nice to meet you, Rukia-chan.''

Rukia met Sam´s eyes and saw curiosity and something else...

They were going to eat dinner and thanks to a miracle, Rukia managed to go to her room in time to prepare herself for it. But when she opened the door to her room, she sensed someone there. A hand grabbed her and pulled her inside and closed the door after her. Rukia was about to scream but the person laid a hand over her mouth, making her quiet.

'' Don´t scream Rukia-chan, we don´t want your brother come here and check on you'', The person whispered in her ear.

Rukia started to struggle to get away from the person, but failed. it was dark in her room but thanks to the moonlight, Rukia could see quite clearly. She looked up and saw Sam holding her. She could feel tears come in her eyes and closed them. The tears fell on her cheecks.

''You look beautiful in moonlight, no wonder why Byakuya didn't let me meet you before, no I can´t waste my time just talking, do you know why I´m here in your room, Rukia-chan?''

Rukia shook her head. She was afraid, that he would hurt her or do something else to her... Rukia started to panic and struggled more against his grip. Sam laughed.

'' Don´t even bother, Rukia-chan, I wont let you go no matter what...''

Sam stopped himself and looked at the door with a scared look. the door opened and outside was Byakuya. Rukia looked towards her brother with a pleading look. Byakuya glared at Sam.

''What do you think you are doing in my sisters room? And why is she crying?'' Byakuya asked, with ice in his voice.

Sam let Rukia go immediate, just a second later, Byakuya was by her side, an arm around her shoulder, he didn´t let Sam go with the look.

''I´m still waiting for answer, Sam.''

Sam gulped and was nervous. '' Byakuya-sama, it´s not what you think it is, i promise you...''

Byakuya interrupt him: ''Don´t come up with a lie, you know you can´t fool me. I suggest you take your leave now and leave Rukia alone, do you understand?''

Sam nodded. ''Yes, Byakuya-sama, this wont happen again, I promise.''

And with that, sam walked out and left Byakuya and Rukia alone.

FLASH BACK END

Rukia glared at Sam, who was still smirking.

''You bastard, I can´t forgive you for that, trying to take advantage on me, in my own room.'' Rukia said and was starting to be angry.

Sam only toke a step close once more, which made Rukia back away from him.

''I don´t want to fight you, but you leave me by no choice.'' Sam raised his zanpaktou and started attacking her.

Rukia raised her zanpaktou to stop Sam´s attack. She used shunpo to get away from Sam. Rukia started to use her shikai.

''Tsugi no mai, hakuren!'' Rukia cried out and hoping she got him, but unfortunately, Sam got away.

''Dammit, Rukia mumled and looked around were Sam was. Where did he go?

''_Behind you, Rukia-sama!_'' screamed Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia turned around and saw sam standing there, smirking.

''You didn´t even scratch me, Rukia-chan.''

Rukia was annoyed by Sam calling her "chan" after her name.

''Don´t you dare to call me that again or else..''

Sam laughed. ''What will you do Rukia? Freeze me with that pretty sword of yours? What an hounour.'', Sam stopped laughing when he suddenly felt Rukia´s spiritual pressence growing stronger. So strong, it froze everything around her to ice. Sam took a step back, frightened.

Her spiritual presence has never been so strong like this before, could it be...?

Elsewhere

Byakuya was in his office at squad 6, when suddenly he felt a familar spiritual presence but only stronger. Byakuya looked up and saw Renji, who also felt it, stop working. Renji looked at Byakuya.

''Captain, that spiritual presence, is it.. Rukia?'' He asked.

Without a word, Byakuya raised himself and shunpoed out from squad 6 to find Rukia. He sensed something was wrong. Rukia would never lose her control but this time, it´s diffrent. Much diffrent.

END

hm... a cliffanger, so funny.

Byakuya : why did i only appeared in the end? *glare at me*

Me: ... I don´t know. but i promises that you will be in the next chapter, don´t worry, Byakuya-sama!^^

Rukia: Hey, does this mean i will reach my bankai in the next chapter?

Me: Sorry, Rukia, so much i loved to give you bankai but it´s too earliy, this, is only the beginning, and don´t you dare to say something about this Byakuya, rukia will have her bankai soon! Anyway if you want to know what will happen next, please review okay ;D and i´m happy, that it´s so many who read my story.

:D see you later!/Byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan


	16. Chapter 16

**A LOVE WILL BLOOM CHAPTER 16**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Byakuya shunpoed as fast he could, to get to Rukia. Something was terrily wrong, that much did he know, Rukia´s spiritual presence had never been so intense.

''Hang on Rukia, I´m on my way to you, don´t worry, I'll reach you soon... ''

When he was getting close he noticed that few trees were frozen to solid ice. Suddenly he saw two people standing right in the middle of the iced field. It didn´t take long before Byakuya recognized one of them. It was Rukia, holding her zanpaktou in front of her, ready to fight. Byakuya stopped and turned his attention to the other person. A small gasp escaped from Byakuya´s lips when he saw who it was. Byakuya was about to shunpoe to Rukia when he heard her call out her shikai. The sword turned to white immediately when rukia called out her zanpakutou's name. Suddenly snowflakes started to fall, ice appeared around Rukia, as if she controlled it by her mind. The other person, Sam was shocked to feel so much power from Rukia. He took a step back. Rukia the whispered a new command.

''Mae Sode no Shirayuki, Shirahime!''

On Rukia´s command, everything around her fell into a thick mist. Byakuya tried to look for Rukia in the mist but failed. Suddenly, the mist disappeared and Byakuya looked at the place Rukia was standing, but gasped out of shock. There, Rukia was standing but she wasn´t herself anymore, instead of her shingami clothes she wore a white dress. Everything on the dress was white, like snow. Rukia´s hair was longer, her skin was pale. Byakuya forced himself to look on her zanpakutou. It was almost the same but the ribbon was longer, flying around Rukia´s body like it was protecting her. Byakuya had no doubts anymore. This was her bankai. But the question is: Can she control her own power? Byakuya laid his hand on Senbonzakura just to be ready IF something went wrong. He prayed in his mind that Rukia would be okay.

**Rukia´s pov**

I don´t know what this feeling is but I feel so much stronger now.

"Sode no Shirayuki, what happened?"

I could barely hear my zanpakutou answer.

''This is our bankai, my lady. I just hope you will be able to control it. Something could go badly wrong...''

I open my eyes and saw I was in my inner world. I looked around trying to find Shirayuki.

''Where are you Sode no Shirayuki?'' I screamed but no one answered me.

''Don´t leave me alone'', I whispered and felt the tears starting to fall, ''I can´t do this without you.''

''Don´t worry, Rukia-sama. I will always be with you, but for now I can´t... not until you have learned to control our bankai. I shall do my best to lend you my strenght.''

I opened my eyes and saw Sam standing there in front of me, with widen eyes. I looked behind him and saw Byakuya standing there watching me with worry and fear in his eyes. There was snow and ice everywhere around me. So this is the power of Sode no Shirayuki? Was this the reason she told me to patient to learn my bankai? Now that I'm not that weak girl anymore, I will get my revenge on Sam. He tried to take advantage of me few years back. Payback time!

''Mae, Sode no Shirayuki, Shirahime!''

The snow stopped right in the middle of air. I raised my sword and slashed in the air towards Sam. All the snow flew against him. A blast was heard when my snow attack hit its target. I could also see through the mist, unlike others. I gritted my teeth. Damn it. He had managed to escape the attack.

''Curse you. Rukia Kuchiki. I never thought you would be able to gain your Bankai, but it doesn't matter anyway, I have a mission and I will accomplish it.''

Sam used flash step and appeared behind her. He raises his sword when Rukia disappeared. Sam looked around him but saw on signs of Rukia.

''If you want to live, I suggest you take your chance and leave now, Sam. If you won't leave….''

''What? What will you do to me, Kuchiki Rukia? Kill me?'' Sam laughed but he stopped when he felt something cold behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Rukia standing there with her sword pointing on his back. Rukia smirked when she saw the fear in Sam´s eyes.

''Are you afraid Sam? Are you afraid of me?''

Sam gulped when he heard Rukia´s cold voice:''Are you going to kill me? Do you have the strength to kill me?''

Rukia tilted her head. ''No, I´m not going to kill you. I´m not like you. I do not take advantage of people who are weak. But it doesn't mean you will get away unharmed.''

Sam flash stepped away from Rukia to escape, but Byakuya stopped him.

''And where do you think you are going? You are coming with me. You are under arrest for attacking a member of a noble family.''

''Suddenly Byakuya heard something fall to the ground. He looked over to Rukia and saw her on the ground. Quickly, Byakuya put a kido spell on Sam and hurried over to Rukia. She was in her normal shingami clothes again. She must have been exhausted from using her bankai. Carefully he picked up Rukia in his arms. Afraid that she was hurt or something worse, Byakuya shunpoed carefully to squad 4. He'd let Unohana check on her. It didn´t take long time for Unohana to find the answer.

''Captain Kuchiki, Rukia- san just fainted from exhaustion. Let her rest and she will be okay in couple of days. Byakuya sighed in relief.

''_Thank god. Rukia is safe… For now at least.'' _

''Captain Unohana? Can I go to see her?''

Unohana nodded. ''Of course, Captain Kuchiki.''

Byakuya walked through the door, next to the sleeping Rukia; he sat on a chair besides Rukia's bed and watched at her sleeping form.

''_She is so beautiful when she is sleeping. What could have happened if I hadn't been there when she almost lost control of herself?'' _

''_See? This is what happens when you refuse to help Rukia- sama to gain new powers.''_

Byakuya froze on the chair due the sudden voice. He looked towards the window and saw Sode no Shirayuki in her human form.

''What are you doing here Sode no Shirayuki? I thought you were in Rukia´s mind.''

Sode no Shirayuki watched at her master and then back to Byakuya.

''Don´t you realize Rukia needs your help? If I could I would help her with this quest but I can´t. She needs help from an outsider, you must help her or something terrible will happen. What you saw today was only a little part of Rukia's powers in bankai. You don´t want to know what would happen if she lost control of her full powers...''

''Rukia is unique, Byakuya- sama. She won't be able to survive through this if you continue to refuse her your help. It will take over her body and soul. With your help she will able to control her bankai eventually. You can´t let Hague lay his hands on her now. If he realizes her power, he will use her to gain more power.'' Sode No shirayuki watched her master sadly. ''I wish I could do more, but I'll just end up losing control too...''

''_Please, protect her Byakuya-sama''_

A cold wind comes through the window. Byakuya shuddered. He looked at the place Sode no Shirayuki had been standing on, she was already gone. But still her words were ringing in his head.

''_Please, protect her.''_

Byakuya looked at Rukia and smiled. ''_Don´t worry, I will protect her and I will help her. Thank you… Sode No Shirayuki.''_

Byakuya sighed. ''This going to be hard but I´m sure everything will be all right.''

.

Byakuya stood up and walked towards the door. He looked at Rukia one last time and smiled.

''_I love you Rukia!'' _

Byakuya walked out from Rukia's room. On his way back to squad 6 Byakuya saw Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

''Hello captain Kuchiki! How is Rukia?'' Matsumoto asked.

''She is resting at squad 4 under captain Unohana's watch.''

''What? Something happened to her captain?'' Matsumoto asked a hint of worry in her voice.

''Yes, Rukia was attacked by a man while she was in training grounds. Luckily, I got there in time and helped her.''

Matsumoto nodded: ''That´s good…''

''Matsumoto, sorry to interrupt but we don´t have time to talk with captain Kuchiki, we have paperwork which must be done. And I except you will do your job, without SAKE!''

Matsumoto pouted. ''Aww, you are so mean captain.''

''Matsumoto, say one more word and I'll make sure you do all the paper work for the rest of the week.''

Matsumoto glared at her captain and sighed, ''All right, you win. It was nice to speak with you captain Kuchiki, tell Rukia I said hi.''

Byakuya nodded and continued to squad 6, hoping he didn't meet anyone else on the way.

**TBC**

Another chapter finish J I think I do a great job with is don´t you agree with me Rukia?

Rukia: Well, it was fun when I fight against sam, why did you do the fight so short?

( Me sweat drop) …..Well you see… Byakuya-sama told me to do it short, because he didn't want to see you be hurt.

Rukia: BYAKUYA NII-SAMA!

Me: eh, Rukia. You can´t call him that anymore. Remember, you two are in love with each other in this story. ( evil smirk on my face)

Rukia….. Curse you!

Me: Like you too.

(Byakuya walks in) what's going on?

Rukia and I turn to him. Byakuya, did you tell (pointing at me) to write the fight scene short?

Byakuya: glared at me. : traitor!

Me: hehehe, anyway, you know what to do right? REVIEW! IT will make me happy ^^

Byakuya: *whisper* she don´t deserve any reviews….

Me: what was that byakuya?

Byakuya: Nothing. Please review and make her happy! * walks out*

Rukia: OH NO! YOU DON'T! YOU DIDN´T ANSWER MY QUESTION! BYAKUYA GET BACK! * runs after him.

Me: Sweat drop


	17. Chapter 17

A Love Will Bloom chapter 17

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach -_-

Byakuya arrived to his squad only to find it in chaos. When he open the door to his office, Byakuya was thinking to walk away. The office was in a mess. Papers everywhere and right in the middle of it, was Renji standing there with Ichigo. Byakuya toke a deep breath before he asked. ''What´s going on here? A explanation would be nice Renji…

Renji and Ichigo looked up and saw Byakuya. Renji gulped. Byakuya only use his name when He had done something wrong.

'' Well? I´m waiting for answer.'' Ichigo smirked. Which make Byakuya worried.

When Ichigo was involved it only means chaos. ''Well, renji. While you explain for byakuya here what happen, I take my leave. See you later byakuya. Tell Rukia I said hi. Ichigo shunped out from the office and left renji to his fate.

''Captain, you see while you were out I was working on the paperwork….

FLASHBACK

Renji was doing paper work when Ichigo arrived. ''What´s up Renji?'' Renji looked up and saw Ichigo standing by the door, smirking.

''Haha, very funny Ichigo. Like you can see I´m doing paperwork for captain. What do you want? '' Ichigo walked to the desk and sat on it. '' want some help?''

Renji was taken back when he heard Ichigo question. That was until….

''COME BACK ICHIGO! YOU CAN´T HIDE FROM ME 4EVER. I WILL HAVE A MATCH WITH YOU SOONER OR LATER!''

Ichigo paled and looked at Renji. '' Please Renji, be nice and help me to hide from Kenpachi. I don´t want to fight him.''

''Hihihi… Ichigo is afraid of Kenny!'' Ichigo and Renji turned to the window and saw Yachiru.

"Shit" was Renji and Ichigo thought when they saw the pink vice-captain.

''I going to tell Kenny, you are here Ichigo.'' Yachiru disappeared and Ichigo gulped. ''I´m doom'' Renji couldn´t help but chuckled. '' Why don´t you fight Kenpachi like the man you are?''

Ichigo growled ''Easy for you to say. Kenpachi have hunted me since the first battle we had. And I don´t want another with him.'' Just Ichigo said the words, the door swung up. Both them looked towards the door and saw Kenpachi. ''I finally found you, Ichigo.'' Kenpachi said and walked towards the frighten Ichigo. ''Kenpachi, please think before you act. Just now we are in Byakuya´s office, and we both now he won't be happy if we fight here. He will be very angry.'' Kenpachi stopped and frowned at that. '' you are right. He won't be pleased at all. But I don't care if he be angry. Then I have a reason to fight him too. '' At that, Ichigo jumped away from Kenpachi so far he could. But by doing that, paper fall everywhere in the office.

When Kenpachi was about to take out his sword, they felt Byakuya´s spiritual coming close.

For once, Kenpachi was smart and decided to let Ichigo be for now. So He jumped out through the window, leaving Renji and Ichigo in the mess.

FLASHBACK END

Renji closed his eyes and waited for his doom. He knew it won't be pretty but this time it wasn´t his fault. And he prayed Byakuya was in good mood today.

''Very well. I believe you this time. But you have to clean up this mess. I have things to do, so I leave for the day. You are off when you are finish cleaning up this.

''Hai, Captain!''

Byakuya turned around and walked towards the kuchiki mansion. He needed some time alone now to rest. It have been a long day.

Rukia woke up from her slumber. She blinked few times before she realized she was in squad 4.

''So you are finally awake, Kuchiki-san?''

Rukia sat up and saw Unohana standing beside her bed, watching her with mothers' eyes.

''What happen?'' Rukia asked, Cleary she didn´t remember nothing from the conflict with Sam.

"Don´t worry, you are exhausted. You just need some rest, if you want I can send a message to captain Kuchiki to come and get you if you want rest home. Rukia thought for a moment. '' yes, please. I want to rest home." Unohana nodded. ''All right I send a message to him right now. "Unohana walked out to send the message to byakuya. Rukia looked through the window and sighed. She just wanted to be with Byakuya right now. Only with him, Rukia could feel real safety.

WITH BYAKUYA

Byakuya had just sat down in the garden with some tea when a maid come with the message from captain Unohana about Rukia. He drank up his tea then he left to squad 4 to get Rukia.

He couldn´t blame her for wanting be home instead of be in squad 4 to rest. There is more silence in the mansion. When he arrived to squad 4, he saw Unohana and Rukia waiting for him already. "Good afternoon, captain Kuchiki. I have help Rukia and she only need rest. Then she will be okay." Byakuya nodded. Unohana walked back in to her patients. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Rukia and lifted her up in his arms. Rukia laid her head on his shoulder. She could smell cherry blossom on him. Rukia smiled and let out a sigh. Byakuya shunped back to the mansion. He walked to Rukia´s room. He opened the door to her room and walked to her bed. Careful he laid Rukia on the bed. Rukia had fall in sleep on their way back. So byakuya did his best to not wake her up. She needed all the rest she could get. He toke a good look at her sleeping form. A small smile appeared on Byakuya's lips. ''_she looks so beautiful when she sleep. So fragile. I promise to help you rukia and I will never break my promises. I will help you to be stronger.''_ With that Byakuya left Rukia´s room and left Rukia alone in her room and dream.

RUKIA'S DREAM

_The only thing she could see was snow. The snow was falling everywhere around her. Rukia looked around, seeking after someone. "Sode No Shirayuki are you here? Please answer me!" Rukia screamed but the wind was so strong Rukia could barely hear herself speak. Something was wrong. If she was in the middle of a snowstorm, shouldn't she be cold? Rukia Looked at her cloths only to find she were a long white dress. Rukia looked at her hand and saw her sword but something wasn't right. The sword was a bit smaller than usual. _

"_What's this? Please Sode No Shirayuki, answer me! What happen to me? Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. "Sode No Shirayuki, it´s that you?" Rukia hesitated. "Yes, it´s me, Rukia-sama but I´m afraid I can´t help you. __Until__ you have control of your bankai, I won't be able to help you. I´m so sorry, my lady. I wish I could help you. This is a part of your power. I can´t tell you're the name but as you can see, you can control the snow around you by you mind. Concentrate on the snow and you will see." Rukia did what she said and started to concentrate on the falling snow. Suddenly the snowstorm stopped. Rukia smiled. "Amazing." Rukia looked at Sode no shirayuki who looked proud over her master. You will learn more soon. But for now it's time for you to wake up. Don't want make byakuya worried more than he already is." Rukia nodded. "Hai, thank you Sode No shirayuki" The ice snow zanpaktou shake her head "No, it's me who should thank you…"_

DREAM END

Rukia open her eyes and sat up in the bed. She looked around and saw she was in her own bedroom. ''_Byakuya-sama must take me here when we arrived to the mansion.''_

Rukia put her feet on the floor and stand up. She walked towards the door. She walked out and saw no one around. _''wonder where Byakuya is?'' _Rukia walked towards the garden and saw Byakuya and Miako sat and talked. Rukia, hide her spiritual presence to not be noticed by them, She wanted hear what they talked about. Rukia knew this was rude but if this was the only way to find out more about Hakue so she will do it. She needed to know why Hakue wanted her so badly.

"So you are going to help Rukia with her training?" Yes, I have to, it's for Rukia's sake. You know we can't let Hakue get her no matter what."

"Yeah, I know that Byakuya, still I don't get it why Hakue wants Rukia so much?"

"It's her power." What do you mean Byakuya? Something I would know?" Miako, Rukia is all ready able to use a part of her bankai. When Sam attacked her, Rukia realized her zanpaktou powers.

Gasp! "Did you see it then? Yeah, she only use it for a moment but it was clear she could barley control it. If Hakue get to know her powers, he will use her for selfish things and may threat soul society. "So you mean he is going to use her as a weapon? "There is a risk, yes."

You haven't told Rukia about her bankai?" " Sode no shirayuki have told her a bit of it I think but I'm not sure how much." Byakuya, we can't let that happen. You know that. If Rukia don't learn to control her powers she will be a danger for not only for herself but also hole soul society.''

Rukia didn't know what to do. Was her bankai so powerful? So powerful people will do whatever they can do to use her for they own good? Rukia was confused. She needed to get out from here somewhere but not here. She didn't want to hurt someone she cared for. She didn't want to lose control but she could feel her grip was slipping. She turned around and walked back to her room and toke her zanpaktou and ran out from the mansion. She could already feel everything around her start to turn into ice. She could barely hear sode any shirayuki s soft voice calling for her. "_Rukia-sama please you must calm down or else you will lose control." I can't Sode No shirayuki…. I'm sorry I turned you down.''_

Then Rukia could feel something change not only around her but something inside of her as well. She opened her eyes and saw it started to snow. A small smirk appeared on her face. Rukia's eyes were not the same. Instead of purple her eyes were blue. A sign Rukia Kuchiki had lost control of her powers.

WITH BYAKUYA

Byakuya and Miako sat and drank tea when they saw snow started to fall. Byakuya's eyes widen. " Byakuya go! Before we lose Rukia.!" Byakuya looked at Miako and nodded. He shunped towards he felt Rukia's spiritual presence. Something was wrong and Byakuya would do everything to find out the reason but when he arrived he saw something he didn't want.

_Author__: was thinking to end here but then again, I'm in a good mood so I continue_ ^^

Everything was turned to ice. First, Byakuya thought Rukia have been in a fight but then he saw Rukia standing there few meters from him, Byakuya frowned. Something was wrong with Rukia. Then he looked at her eyes and let out a gasp. Rukia's eyes are blue not purple.

"Rukia, what happen to you?" Rukia didn't answer him; instead she tilted her head and smirked. "Too bad, byakuya, the Rukia you know is not here for the moment. "rukia" laughed, which make Byakuya shudder. "Who are you if you are not Rukia? Answer me!

"You should choose your word more wise byakuya. You never know when the person you talk about hear every word you say." Byakuya paled. "That's right. Rukia heard when you talked with Miako. Thanks to that she became confused and lost her grip on her power, which is me. I'm a part of her power. She is truly powerful but everyone think she is weak and need to be protected. All her friends and you. I'm going to tell you something. Rukia worked hard to be stronger. She wanted to prove to you she is able to fight on her own. But of course when she got a chance to prove that, the brat with orange hair come and interrupts. Always. But now it ends here. They are going to pay for thinking my master as a weak person.

Byakuya thought he had seen everything but this take the first place on his list, never so long he have lived he have see a shingami lost control of its power and body. And this person… it's not a hollow either. A part of Rukia's power? Can it be right? Anyway, byakuya had no choice. He had to fight her. But he didn't want hurt Rukia. Somehow he will be able to get Rukia back but how?

Byakuya was about to draw his zanpaktou when "Rukia" started to speak. '' I have no intention to fight you Byakuya-kun. I know how much Rukia love you and I won't hurt you so long you don't get in my way. With that Rukia shunped away from Byakuya.

Byakuya had no choice: he had to go to Yammanto and tell what happen.

TBC

Okay here ends chapter 17. ^^ I hope you enjoyed this and like it as well.

Hum… Rukia should be here but she is still after byakuya. He he so we have a new guest here.

Welcome Ichigo Kurosaki!

ICHIGO: why are I'm here again?

ME: to take over Rukia's place for today. Like you can see, she isn't here. She is busy to hunt after Byakuya. ^^

ICHIGO: whatever, please, people review, she need review to continue this story. And she will thank to them who review on the other chapters :D * give you all cookies*

ME: Do it or you won't know what happen to Rukia.! Your choice.


	18. Chapter 18

A Love Will Bloom chapter 18

Byakuya shunped all the way to squad 1, to leave a rapport what happen to Rukia. Byakuya could only hope Yammanto could help. They couldn't let Rukia be around soul society like this. He didn't want this but if there were no choice they may lock her in because she can't control her powers. But He wanted help her so much he can. Sode no shirayuki told him to help Rukia. But instead of helping her, He let her lose control of her powers. When he arrived to squad 1 to talk to Yammanto, realized that Yammanto know already. That old man knows everything going on here.

So Byakuya shouldn't be surprised when he saw Yammanto standing, waiting for him. "I know what happen captain Kuchiki, I'm afraid we must take action before your sister do too much damage or hurt someone. Byakuya clenched his fist and nodded. He couldn't let his emotions take control now. He is a captain and the head of kuchiki clan. _''A kuchiki never show emotions'' _ Yammanto sender a message to the entire squads to look after Kuchiki Rukia.

Byakuya left Yammanto to look after Rukia. Hoping he could save her from herself.

Rukia was standing on a roof. She was amused how fast the message of her get t o every soul reaper. She smirked. She was waiting for the man to make his move. It was time to end this hunt. ''_Come on Hakue, make you move. I'll waiting for you… ''_ Suddenly 5 men appeared behind her. Rukia didn't even bother to turn around. She know who was behind her. Without giving them a look, Rukia raised her sword whispering few words.

"_Mai, shiroi tsuki!''_

lost control of her bankai. This won't be pretty. Renji, Kira and hinamori ran through the soul society to find their friend but failed. ''_where are you Rukia? Please be okay''_ Renji ran through the falling snow which become stronger. ''_can it mean I getting close to you Rukia? Hang on, please don't give up. I know you can do it.''_

Rukia:

_I'm falling into darkness. I couldn't do it. I lost my control of my own power. I must be weak if I not could control my own body and mind. I'm sorry everyone. I Tried but I'm so tired of this. Can't do this alone anymore. Someone please help me. Byakuya… help me…_

_Rukia… don't… give… up… you…can…do …it….I …believe… in…you… I could barely hear sode no shirayuki's voice calling on me. But I'm so tired to fight against myself. I could feel a cold breeze __against my skin. I closed my eyes. I can't move myself from this darkness. Sudden I feel someone take my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Sode no shirayuki beside me, smiling a sad smile. ''if you going down, I will follow you. To the very end. Sode no shirayuki wrapped her arms around me. To comfort me. It wasn't my fault. It never was._

_At the moment it felt nice to have her here with me. Knowing I'm not alone in this. She is with me to the end no matter what._

Byakuya shunped faster for every second. Renji had sent a message that he had found Rukia. Byakuya and few other captain and vice –captain were on their way towards there Rukia should be. Then he noticed Hitsugaya and Matsumoto coming after him. They shunped so they were beside him.

Suddenly the falling snow was stronger and colder. Then they noticed Renji standing watching something. They landed beside him and looked what Renji saw. They all gasped. On the roof was a beautiful lady in a white dress with a small sword in her hand. Rukia. Blood fall from her sword. They looked behind and saw dead men laying there. Hakue's men.

Renji was the one who broke the silence. "What the hell happen to you Rukia?" "Rukia" laughed at renji's comment "Sorry, Rukia is not here but If you leave a message I can give it to her. " Renji was shocked. ''_so this is Rukia's bankai?''_ Renji thought. She was beautiful. The long white dress around her body. Her hair, it looks like it have been longer. But something was wrong. The eyes. They were blue instead of purple. She is so cold. Cold like ice. Suddenly captain soi Fong and Yoruichi appeared. ''What's up with you today? Rukia asked with her cold voice. You laying your attention on me? What's the deal?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed. Rukia saw Byakuya and smiled. You are too late you can't save your Rukia anymore. She is gone and I take her place. Suddenly Ichigo appeared "Rukia!" Ichigo screamed. Rukia glared at him " YOU! You are the person I was looking for. " Ichigo face paled "why? Why me of all people?"

"Because, you are the one who always saved Rukia when you thought she needed to be saved. You were the one who interrupt Rukia's battles. And you were the one who thought rukia is weak and can't fight. Tell me Kurosaki, Rukia have been shingami longer than you have been. She had trained hard to be she is today. And then you come into her life and you gain her power and yet you are stronger than her. You surpass her strength already after a week's training with uruhara. Don't you think it's unfair? She is always the weakest who always need to be saved by you! But don't worry, I promise she won't suffer, because I'm the only thing she need now!" ''Rukia'' raised her sword towards Ichigo and smirked. She shunped behind him and was about to slash him but Ichigo dodged the attack. "You fool! Why dodge when you can give up now without fighting me? Why?"

"Because I believe in Rukia! I believe in her strength and will power. She won't stop fighting against you just because you managed to take control over her mind. She is stronger than that. And I know she hear me, US!" Ichigo screamed. The evil Rukia laughed "And why do you think she would hear you? And don't come and say you know her, because you don't know how Rukia felt the whole time. Without me, she wouldn't able to handle this so far she did, without me she would break. I'm a part of Rukia and she need me more than you think. Without me, she would be the weak girl you see her. But no more she will be weak. And that person, Hakue. He will change his mind when he realizes what's up for him when I find him. If he think he can tame Rukia and my powers so he is dead wrong. He will beg for mercy."

AT THE SAMETIME INSIDE OF RUKIA'S MIND

_Rukia hide her face in Sode no shirayuki's shoulder, trying to not cry. The part of her power, a part of herself is threaten her friends and love and she can't do anything just watch. "Why? Why did this happen? The tears fall down and sode no shirayuki tighten her grip around Rukia trying to comfort her master. _

"_Rukia-sama, you must calm down, there is still time for us to take control once again but we must work together if we will be able to do that. We can't destroy her, she is a part of you but we can hold her back. _

_If we can take control enough time to tell Byakuya what to do, there is a chance we can use her powers without her taking control over your mind."_

_Rukia looked up at Sode no shirayuki "But what can Byakuya do to help us with this?" Shirayuki smiled "The part of you won't able to fight against him because she know how much he means to you and which make her she can't hurt him no matter what attack she use against him. Me and Senbonzakura have such strong bond between each other which will help us in this. Believe in yourself and thrust Byakuya. Focus Rukia!"_

Suddenly the "evil" Rukia stopped in her tracks and froze. Her eyes widen. "No! I won't let you… they must pay what they done to you… Rukia-sama…"

Everyone stopped wondering what happen. Ichigo was the one who broke the silence. "What's happening? He looked over to Renji who looked over to Byakuya and he had focus on Rukia. Sudden, Rukia open her eyes but this time the eyes were purple instead of blue." Her eyes searching until she meets Byakuya's eyes. "Byakuya Sama, please… Please help me I can't control her so much longer. "Rukia fall to her knee and griped her head. Like someone was screaming inside of her head. Byakuya was by her side in a second. "Please Rukia; what can I do for help you?" She looked up to him smiled a painful smile. "I'm afraid you must fight her. What shirayuki told me, she won't be able to hurt you? You must force her to give up and promise to not interfere without permission. And the only way to make her do that is fights her. So long she is in control I won't be hurt. " Rukia closed her eyes in pain. She was shaking. Gripped on Byakuya's arm to concentrate on him. "Please…"

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed. " I will do it." Rukia sighed in relief. "thank you." Once again, the "evil" Rukia toke control of Rukia's mind.

She shunped away from Byakuya and glared at the others. "I never thought She would able to push me back for a moment but this time I have full control of her. Byakuya draw his sword and shunped towards Rukia to attack. "Rukia" was taken by surprise but dodged the attack. Her face just for a while ago didn't show any emotions did now. Confusions shock and doubts. "Why are you attacking me? I told you I didn't want fight you Byakuya. And yet you attack me? WHY?

Byakuya glared at her "Because you are NOT the Rukia I know. And I won't let you do this to her. If you cared for Rukia you shouldn't do this. You are hurting Rukia by attacking us. The falling snow stopped and disappeared. "w..what are you saying? That I hurt Rukia? " ''Rukia'' looked around and saw all Rukia's friends standing there watching. "but … I just want to help her. I never meant to hurt my own master. " Byakuya put down his sword and calmed told her "If you care for her, then let Rukia have control and length your strength to her without taking over her. In that way you help her more. " ''Rukia'' closed her eyes and appeared in Rukia's mind. She saw Rukia and shirayuki waited for her, watching her. "it's that true Rukia-sama? That I hurting you by taking control? " Rukia nodded yes, but if we work together this won't happen. We both need each other. So please just length me your power in battles. Together we will be stronger." Said and looked at shirayuki who smiled. Rukia-sama, I apologize and hope you will forgive me and your friends as well. The men I killed, was from Hakue. They thought they could capture us." Rukia nodded "Thank you, by the way, for handle them. By the way what's your name? "Rukia" smiled call me shirahime for the moment. With that everything turns black for Rukia.

With the others. The snow stopped and Rukia's eyes turned to purple again and the dress like the snow disappeared with the cold wind. Rukia was back in her shingami clothes and hold in her zanpaktou in her hand. She looked up with tired eyes and smiled at Byakuya. "Thank you" Rukia collapsed to the ground and fainted. Byakuya catch her before she landed on the ground. Everyone ran to forward, worried about their friend.

TBC

Me: So another chapter finish and I feel great now.

Rukia: Yeah I'm back to normal!

Me: when did you come back? Weren't you hunting Byakuya?

Rukia: *give me a weird look* do you think I could catch him when he shunped away from me? He almost fast as yoruichi.

Me: *sweat drop* so why did you even start hunting him if you knew that?

Rukia: Don't know.

Me: Okay anyway so this was chapter 18. Give me REVIEWS!


	19. Chapter 19

A Love Will Bloom

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Hakue wasn't happy. When he heard Sam was captured by Byakuya himself, Hakue swore he will get Rukia no matter what. Then a spy told him about Rukia's power.

"_If I get my hands on her, our __clans will__ able start the "real" war against the kuchiki. But the problem is Yammanto. That old man will make sure that Rukia's powers will be controlled. But what would happen i__f I could somehow turn Rukia against Byakuya?_

_If she hated them so much she is blind of rage she doesn't know what she is doing. Hm but for that I need a plan which work perfect. Not a single mistake. I must turn her against them all. Let them feel her real powers. Make her suffer and there is only one way to make her suffer: force her to watch when her family, friends are dying. And then I can force her to join me, I am a genius!"_

Hakue started laugh an evil laugh which make his servant be frighten for the master.

Meanwhile at the kuchiki mansion.

Rukia woke up from her deep slumber since she fainted she have been sleep. Rukia sat up and looked around. She was in her own room. _"what happen I barely remember what happen."_

"_**Rukia-sama you have been sleepi**__**ng since the accident with your bankai. Don't worry, no one was hurt. You were able to get few minutes control of Shirahime to tell **__**Byakuya**__** what to do." **_Said Sode No Shirayuki to calm her master.

"_Sode No Shirayuki, what if I can't control Shirahime? What__ if it happen once more but I might hurt someone then and…"_

"_Shh__, __my__ lady, you don't need worry about that, you only need training to control __Shirahime__ full powers. You will be able to use her powers soon. Don't __worry.__ About that now. You should wake __up now my lady. Everyone are worried about you."Rukia nodded and closed her eyes._

Rukia open her eyes and looked around. She was in her own room the kuchiki mansion. Then the door open and saw Miako coming in.

"You're awake. Good, we were worried about you" Miako said. Rukia sat up. "Yes, eh... how long have I been sleeping?"

"You have been sleeping since the accident which was for 3 days ago, you did scare not only me and Byakuya but the other eldest of the family." Rukia frowned "Really even them?" Miako nodded. "When they heard what happen, I think they got some change of heart towards you. They got worried but they didn't show it, but I know them so well."

"Miako..." Rukia hesitated to speak. "Rukia, you should get up, we are going to a meeting Yamato and the captains, now after accident, the other captains have the right to know what's going on. Even through Captain hitsugaya and Matsumoto already know, the others need to be informed about this and we will decide to go the right way to help you with the training to control you bankai."

Rukia looked up "But I thought Byakuya was suppose to train me?"  
"You're right but you need also train your other skills and who's best to ask to help you if not the captain. Your skill with kido are amazing but even that can be better and fighting with your zanpaktou. As we all remember that was your weakness when you arrived and started as your duty as shingami."  
Rukia blushed at that. But nodded.

"Get up; you need eat before we go to the meeting."

Miako left and Rukia started to ponder while she gets dressed.

Rukia walked in to the dinner room and saw Miako, Byakuya and Finnamo.

"Good morning Rukia, we are glad to see you, after hearing from Byakuya what happen we got worried." Finnamo said, smiling a friendly smile.

Rukia smiled and just nodded. Then a servant comes with breakfast to Rukia.

Finnamo and Byakuya talked meanwhile Rukia eat her breakfast with Miako small talked to her.

After Rukia was done, she, Miako and Byakuya left the mansion and to the meeting with the captains. Rukia was tense, but she knew, this was the only way, Yamato, wanted to make sure she doesn't lose her control of her bankai again. They arrived and were just outside of the meeting room; there the captains usual would meet.

They entered the door and saw all the captains was all ready there, even Kenpachi for once. Even the vice-captains were there. Rukia felt even more nervous than before. "Look Kenny, it's Rukia-Chan! HI Rukia-Chan how are you feeling?" Yarichi said with her big smile.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Miako and Kuchiki Rukia, we have been waiting for you." Yammanto said.

"We apologize, Yamato-sama but Rukia-san didn't wake up until a hour before we were was leaving for this meeting. As an eldest for our family, I saw Rukia condition first. She needed get something to eat, and she is still exhausted from the accident." Miako said bowed.

Yamato nodded and Byakuya toke his place as the captain of the six squad.

"Why we have to this meeting is unclear for some of the captains, can Miako Kuchiki explain?" Miako nodded and stepped forward. "Few for you already know but I'll tell. For few weeks ago, the four noble clans had a meeting, Hakue, a leader for one of the clan asked for Rukia's hand in marriage but we refused, because we thought it wouldn't be good, Hakue are a man who do whatever to get what he wants. But because of our refuse, Hakue somehow turned the other clan against the Kuchiki clan and declared a sort of war between the noble clan, something had never happen before." Miako heard some of the captains gasped but she continued "Since then, Hakue have sending men to get Rukia from us, and therefore the eldest together with Byakuya-sama and Rukia-Chan decided to let them go to the world of the living trying to buy some time to get some information the reason Hakue could turn the other clans towards us, we were trying to let no one to know this, but somehow Hakue got to know about it and send two men to the world of the living after Rukia, there they was able to take her, and take her to Hakue, but Rukia was able to escape and get away from Hakue. Byakuya found her and toke her back to the mansion. Not soon after that, Hakue send another man, Sam. Rukia fought against Sam but under that battle, Rukia activated her bankai, Shirahime. Byakuya arrived to the battle, and what he told me, Rukia could barley control her bankai." after the battle Rukia fainted and was taken to squad 4 but not too soon after that Rukia returned to the Kuchiki mansion. When she woke up at the mansion, what happen next I'm not really sure but Rukia lose her control of her bankai. What we know, that power what was showed was a part of Rukia and Rukia needed that part to survive her bankai. She lost her control and left the mansion.

Then when we were able to find where she had gone, Rukia wasn't herself. She had killed 5 men who worked for Hakue. And the reason why we are here you can guess. It's not every day we from the kuchiki do this, but we need help for Rukia's training, she need properly training to maintain her bankai. And therefore we turn to you, if you can help us, if not for our sake but for Rukia's sake. We are proud of Rukia have a bankai but she need help to control it." Miako said looked at all the captains and vice-captains. Those who didn't know were shocked. They had never thought Rukia would able to activate her bankai.

Rukia didn't like how Mayuri, the captain for squad twelve, looked at her. It was scary. Miako saw it and smiled a gently smile.  
"Please Mayuri-sama; don't stare at Rukia-Chan like that."

Mayuri smirked. "I'm curious of her bankai, if I would able to…"

"Mayuri, don't finish the sentence" Yamamoto said gave the twelve captain a sharp look. Mayuri shrugged. "Fine" Rukia had a feeling this would be a long meeting and boring one.

TBC

Oh it have been a long time now I update this story, sorry. I might as well update even though I don't have a beta reader. I hope it wasn't too bad. I think I got the spelling and grammar a little better so you can read it. I'm trying to find a beta but if someone who read this and want to help me, I would be happy.

Sorry this chapter is shot I need get some inspiration to continue on this again, I'm also working on other story as well

Bye for now!


	20. Chapter 20

Love Will Bloom

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach

Chapter 20

Rukia had right when it come to the meeting, it was long and boring. The captains had many questions which She and Miako answered but when the meeting had been going on over a hour, Rukia started to feel restless and let her thoughts wander because now Yamato was talking and she hadn't the attention of the captains which she was grateful to. She looked at Miako and then at Byakuya who had his eyes closed, Rukia guessed this meeting was getting on his nerve all ready. The captains come with suggests who would able to help Rukia with her bankai, one of them was Byakuya because his Zanpaktou was Rukia's opposite powers. Rukia wouldn't mind his help, or rather she would have rather have Byakuya to help her, because he might able to understand and help her more than other of the captains would. Kenpachi grinned a evil smile and had said loud out he might as well challenge her to a battle, which both Miako, Byakuya and Ukitake was fast to protest to. That moment, Rukia had almost wanted to leave the meeting, fearing to get Kenpachi after her. And that wouldn't be so a good idea.

Lucky her, the other captains had also said against Kenpachi's comment, which make her calm. But she felt Kenpachi looked at her, with a look which said "I want to battle with you" Rukia couldn't relax through the rest of the meeting. Miako looked at Rukia and saw her stood and was tensed. She couldn't blame her. Having all the captains watching on her.

When the meeting was over, all the captains left but Rukia felt uncomfortable by the starring from them. Miako stood watching after each of the captains leaving at her side. She looked at Rukia.

Rukia closed her eyes, letting her thoughts running around her mind.

"_Rukia-sama, something is bothering you"_

_Rukia looked up and saw Shirahime and Sode No Shirayuki stood in front of her watching their master. _

"_I'm worried" She answered, Shirahime looked sadly at her master, knowing full she was the reason the captains had a meeting about her master. They are afraid if she lost control again. Shirahime looked at Sode No Shirayuki and she just shake her head.  
"Shirahime, don't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault"_

"_Of course it is, haven't it been for me, they wouldn't need have a meeting about our master."_

_Sode No Shirayuki looked at Shirahime and smiled a small smile. "Rukia-sama, you don't blame Shirahime do you?"_

_Rukia was taken aback by the question but answered "Of course not, It wasn't your fault Shirahime, don't feel guilty for it."_

_Shirahime felt relief for hearing her master saying it wasn't her fault._

"_Thank you, Rukia-sama, But I think it's best if you go back, Byakuya-sama and Miako-sama are beside you right now and trying to speak with you"_

"_Hai" _

Rukia open her eyes and true, Miako and Byakuya was starring at her. Rukia raised a eyebrow. "What?"

Miako shake her head, never getting tired of Rukia's behave. "Well, we tried to speak with you but you weren't listening to us? Are your zanpaktou talking to you?"

"Yeah, she did." Rukia said but tensed, she looked behind and her and saw Kenpachi coming towards her, on instinct, Rukia laid her hand on her zanpaktou, but Byakuya toke her arm and moved her behind him, glared at Kenpachi.

"oh? You're overprotecting about your sister?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Miako decided to step in. "Byakuya-sama, I take Rukia-Chan back to the mansion and let her rest a bit more. And hopefully if you are able to come and join us for some lunch later, I know you so well when it comes to take a lunch break."

Byakuya looked at her, like he wanted to say something but he didn't just nodded as answer.

"I'll be there"

Miako and Rukia left the meeting and walked to the Kuchiki mansion. Rukia relaxed and sighed in relief. Getting in a fight with Kenpachi is not what she needed right now or wanted for that matter either. She was glad Byakuya had stepped between.

"How are you feeling Rukia?" Miako asked, frowned. Rukia looked at her smiling. "Nothing is wrong Miako-san, just tired, the meeting toke longer than I thought it would." Miako relaxed and wrapped her arm around Rukia's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Rukia, everything will be just fine, I think you'll go far in your career as soul reaper. "

Rukia looked at way smiled, her thoughts wander away, her eyes showing emotions.

'_Rukia-sama, watch it, someone is following us' _Shirahime said warning her master. Rukia stopped walked looked around, laying her hand on her zanpaktou.

"Rukia?" Miako asked worried.

"Someone is following us" Rukia said "Why don't you show yourself instead of walking in the shadows" Rukia said loud. A man with brown hair black clothes.

"So you noticed me, Kuchiki Rukia"  
Rukia draw her zanpaktou "Who are you and what you want?" She asked.

"I thought you know, my master wants to have you and that power of yours."

Miako ten_sed "Hakue knows about her bankai, but how? Sure the accident was a big thing but captain Yammanto covered the history so the lover rank soul reapers wouldn't get to know what happen to Rukia, just to make sure Hakue wouldn't able to find out about it"_

Rukia raised her zanpaktou, ready to fight. "Well if you think I will go with you just like that, you're wrong. "

The man sighed "I got orders to not hurt you if it's not necessary but it looks I can't avoid a battle with you, so prepare yourself Kuchiki Rukia, because I'll make sure my master get what he wants."

The man ran forward and their zanpaktou clashed with each other. Rukia pushed her sword against the mans. She jumped back and called out; Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!" her zanpaktou turned to its shikai form pure white.

"Some no Mai, tsukishiro!" she called out and the man was trapped in the ice. Rukia landed just few meters in front of Miako. Miako was impressed by Rukia's power. She could feel even through holding back, her powers was impressing. The ground and the tree around had been frozen to ice by her spiritual presence.

"_The Kuchiki clan is proud to have you in our family, Rukia-Chan and so are Byakuya, he of all of the family is proud over you."_ Then both Ukitake and Byakuya appeared.

"Speaking of the devil" Miako whispered then she turned to the men, "You're a bite late, as you can see, Rukia-Chan was able to restrain the attacker. Great job by the way Rukia-Chan"

Rukia looked back to Miako and saw Byakuya and Ukitake standing there.

But she shouldn't turn her back to the attacker, he broke free from the ice and raised his sword and attacked her, but Byakuya blocked the attack. Ukitake appeared behind the man and knocked him out. Rukia was pressed to Byakuya who had put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him and moved her from the attack. Miako smiled.

"_Well, Byakuya are one of the fastest soul reapers except for Yoruichi shihoin" _

"So it's true, you don't find the trouble, the trouble finds you, Rukia-Chan" Miako said chuckled.

Rukia pouted "See? How many times haven't I tried to tell you that after all those years and yet you didn't listen to me?" Rukia said still pouting.

Miako just shake her head and smiled. She then looked at Byakuya who still held Rukia close to him. He was tense and she didn't blame him.

Ukitake toke the attacker and bind him with a kiddo spell, "I'll take this man to the squad and make sure he won't escape. "

Byakuya nodded and Ukitake was gone, Byakuya lowered his sword but he didn't let Rukia go. Miako smiled at him

"You're going to give us company?" Miako asked smiling. Byakuya nodded and they continued on their way back to the mansion. Byakuya still hold Rukia closed to him. Rukia looked at him, her eyes searching for his. She frowned when he didn't look at her, Miako grinned and hold back so she didn't started to laugh. She liked how the relationship between Byakuya and Rukia was. She decided to break the silence. "So, how it's going to be with Rukia's training Byakuya?" She asked, knowing that was an object he really didn't want talk about but now he had no choice, now when Rukia was with them.

"Well as it look for now, I'm going to start to train her, depend on the results I will have after three weeks, Yamato will decided after the rapport I will give him."

Miako nodded and Rukia with a raised an eyebrow and looked at the older woman. Miako shake her head as answer to Rukia. Smiling.

Meanwhile.

Hakue was angry. He was beyond angry. He had already destroyed things. He clenched his fists. Once again had Kuchiki Byakuya stopped him, but even so, this wouldn't change nothing in his plan, he knew he will get Rukia, no matter what.

"Is someone there?" Hague asked and in came his servant. "What do you need master?"

"I want Sho Kurama, the leader of the Kurama clan now; I need discuss some things with that man. After all, he would help me and it's time for him to serve me."

Back to the Kuchiki garden.

Miako was sitting watching when Byakuya and Rukia sparred. Miako couldn't help but be impressed by Rukia's skills. She had got much faster and her spiritual presence have been much better, even though she is not at the moment using her shikai, Sode No Shirayuki.

Rukia enjoyed fully right now, sparring with Byakuya is a new experience and it helps her to be so much better. Even Byakuya do hold back, but still it's amazing. Their sword clashed with each other all over again.

They had just stopped when Miako stood up. "Aren't you going to stop now? Before you destroy the garden?" Miako teased smirked.

Rukia looked at Miako with a raised eyebrow and then she looked back at Byakuya who also looked at Miako.

"Please, like we would able to do such thing at the garden" Byakuya said. Miako started coughed and looked at him.

"Are you sure? Because I remember when a certain captain was around Rukia's age and when he trained he almost blew up the garden, BYAKUYA"

Rukia looked at Miako and then Byakuya, clearly confused about what they were talking about.

Miako saw her confused face and decided to tell the young Kuchiki a story.

"Rukia-Chan, come here and sit I'll tell you a story about your beloved "brother"

Rukia smiled and hurried over to Miako and sat down.

"you see Rukia, Byakuya-Kun over there have not always have been so calm like he is today, in fact, I have never meet someone who had short temper like Byakuya, when I saw him that day, I was getting worried. Every time Yoruichi come around the Kuchiki mansion, you could really heard your brother scream at her even if you where other side of Seireitei." Miako said shaking her head.

"One day when he was training in the garden, I was inside with his grandfather and suddenly we heard a big explosion outside in the garden. It turned out your brother had trained different kiddo spells. But it failed I assume." Miako said looked at Byakuya who had turned his back to her and Rukia. Miako chuckled.

"What's the matter? Can't hear the truth? You might be a bit mad if I would say a certain orange haired boy reminds me of a younger vision of you Byakuya."

Rukia tensed and looked at Byakuya who also tensed. He slowly turned around, glared at Miako. Rukia couldn't move, Byakuya's spiritual presence raised high and Rukia was like frozen on the place.

"Don't you dare to say that again, do you understand Miako?"

Miako laughed nervous and winked at him. "What? Can't you hear the truth?" Miako was gone from the garden in a second. She stood at the door, "you better calm him down Rukia who know what he'll do now when he is angry" with that, Miako hurried in back to the mansion and long away from Byakuya. Rukia looked at the door and then she turned back to Byakuya who looked at her.

"What?" She asks but Byakuya toke a deep breath and shakes his head.

"Nothing." Rukia raised an eyebrow laid her hands on her hips looking at him with a look which said 'I don't believe you at all'

"_She is so cute when she doing that"_ Byakuya thought unaware he was smiling. Rukia saw it, and was taken by surprise.

"Why are you smiling Byakuya?" Rukia asked frowned. Byakuya looked at her, taken away from his thoughts by her question.

"Oh? I'm smiling?"

Rukia rolled her eyes "yes you do."

Byakuya used flash step to get behind Rukia, Rukia's eyes widen and turned around but Byakuya catch her in his arms, making it impossible for her to get free. Byakuya looked around so no one was around, he throw Rukia over his shoulder, making her scream in surprise. Byakuya flash stepped so he was outside of his room. Rukia struggled to get free from Byakuya who only tighten his grip on her, feeling her banging on his back with her fists.

"Let me down Byakuya" Rukia said looked over his shoulder. Byakuya let her down on the bed lying down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body so she was lying on top of his. Nuzzled his face in her neck. Rukia tensed but relaxed and closed her eyes.

"You aren't sleeping are you?" Byakuya asked kissed her jaw line. Rukia open her eyes again.

"No, I'm not sleeping. Byakuya…" Rukia was interrupt by Byakuya pressed his lips against hers. He let go of her waist and his hands was resting on her hips.

They continued like this until…

BOOM! A big explosion just outside of the mansion

TBC

Here ends Chapter 20 of Love Will Bloom. Hope you like it and enjoyed it. Well you know what you going to do now, if not, I just remind you, review; I want to thank you all who read this story and enjoy it.

Bye for now!


	21. Chapter 21

Love Will Bloom

Chapter 21

Disclaimer; I do Not own Bleach

BOOM!

Byakuya and Rukia broke from their embrace and stood up and hurried out from the mansion to see what's going on.

"What's going on here?" Byakuya asked a servant who hurried to them.

"Byakuya-sama, it looks someone just attack outside of the mansion!" The servant said looked at her master. Rukia looked at Byakuya worried.

"Rukia, let's go" he said used flash step.

Rukia also used flash step and was outside of the mansion and saw the intruder. A woman standing at the gate, holding her zanpaktou pointed at her.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you going with me" The woman said. She had long brown hair, emerald eyes. Rukia narrowed her eyes glared at them.

"I assume, it's was you who attacked the mansion just a moment ago right?" Rukia asked glared at the woman who smirked.

Rukia toke her own zanpaktou and got ready to fight when the woman raised a finger.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want your beloved Byakuya and your family die, make one move with your zanpaktou and our men will kill them, and don't think your friends are free from this. You put also them in danger if you attack me."

Rukia eyes widen in shock. "Surrender yourself to our master and we will spare your family and friends, come with us to Hakue-sama, either of us wants to do this but to end this trouble between the clans we must do what Hakue-sama says. You can end this Kuchiki Rukia. Become our masters' wife and he will not hurt the kuchiki clan or your friends."

Rukia looked down, her bangs hidden her face. "I will not surrender to you"

"Hm? What did you just say?" the woman said. Rukia looked up, determination in her eyes.

"I won't give myself to Hakue; I have faith in my family, in Byakuya and my friends. You wouldn't able to hurt them and if you do, you will wish you never were born!" Rukia's spiritual presence raised and the ground turned to ice, making the woman jump away from Rukia in shock. Rukia toke out her zanpaktou and it turned to its shikai form direct. The woman, known as Yuuki was frightened by Rukia's power. She had been told "the princess of the kuchiki" was powerful and Hakue-sama wanted that power to make the other clan even the Kuchiki clan to bow to the Kenjachi clan.

"Don't think you can defeat me even with your bankai, Kuchiki Rukia. I know how to take you down!" Yuuki screamed and raised her hand. A man appeared beside Yuuki.

"Lady Yuuki, the Kuchiki mansion are ours, we was able to trap Kuchiki Byakuya and the eldest."

Rukia froze and her eyes widen in shock. Yuuki smirked at the younger Kuchiki.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Rukia glared at them raising her sword and called out an attack.

"Some no Mai tsukishiro!" Yuuki and the man jumped away from the ice attack and used a kiddo to counter her attack.

Rukia used flash step to dodge the kiddo and appeared behind them.

But instead continue the fight, Rukia left them to find Byakuya. She flash stepped so fast she could, she come to the garden hiding her spiritual presence. She looked around and saw Miako and the eldest along with Byakuya. They were unconscious. Fearing they were hurt, Rukia was about to go to them but stopped herself when she saw Hakue' men was everywhere. Rukia gritted her teeth, her grip on Sode no Shirayuki tighten.

"_Rukia-sama, there is nothing you can do now, leave the mansion now before they catch you too" Sode no Shirayuki said worried for her master. _

"_NO! I can't just leave my family here, I can't!" _

"_Rukia-sama, I know how you feeling but you have no choice, we will help them but not now, there is too many of them."_

"_Bah, we can take them down. Just freeze them to ice and use kiddo so they can't escape." Shirahime said, she wanted her master to use her powers to help her family. _

_Sode no Shirayuki narrowed her eyes at Shirahime. She was about to speak when another voice spoke. _

"_Sode No Shirayuki…" _

_Sode no Shirayuki' eyes widen. "Senbonzakura, is that you?" she asked.  
"I have no much time, but my master told me to tell you take Rukia-sama out of here now, make sure she doesn't get catch by Hakue men."_

"_Hai, Senbonzakura." Sode no Shirayuki said her eyes closed. _

"_Good, take care and be careful, Byakuya-sama and the eldest put their fate in her, make sure she will be ready for it. I must go now farewell for now!" _

"_Senbonzakura!" Sode No Shirayuki screamed but got no answer. Shirahime looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then at Rukia. "Looks someone is close to Senbonzakura. You two aren't together are you?" _

_Sode no Shirayuki didn't answer. Rukia walked up to her laid her hand on hers shoulder. _

"_Don't worry it will be all right." Rukia whispered to her but Sode No Shirayuki looked at her master and nodded. _

"_Hai, Rukia-sama"_

Rukia open her eyes tears in them, looked at them one last time, she flash stepped from the mansion to squad 13, there should she be safe for now.

It didn't take long she arrived to squad 13, she ran to Ukitake' office hoping he was there today.

She knocked on the door.

"Enter" She heard her captain say from inside. She walked in and saw her captain doing paperwork.

"Rukia, what's a surprise, what brings you here…?" Then he saw she was upset.

"Rukia, what's the matter?"

Rukia told him what happen at the kuchiki mansion. Ukitake stood up calling on Kiyone and Sentaro to send a message to Yamato.

"Don't worry Rukia, it will be all right, we will end this. I promise. "

The door was throwing up and in came Ichigo and Renji.

"It's true? The Kuchiki mansion was attacked and most of the kuchiki even the captain was captured?" Renji asked trying to catch his breath. Rukia slowly nodded. Ichigo stood up.

"Rukia there is no reason to look so sad; we'll help you to get them back. Even though Byakuya is a jerk he doesn't deserve to be captured like this." Ichigo said smiled. Rukia nodded. Then a shingami walked in.

"Thousand apologizes captain but I got a message to Kuchiki Rukia. The shingami walked to Rukia and gave her a letter. She opens it and started to read it.

"_Kuchiki Rukia_

_We have your beloved family, even Byakuya if you want them back; I suggest you'll meet me at the forest near the Kenjachi clan mansion. You will get more information what you must do then, meet us there tomorrow night."_

Rukia looked up her face showing fear and worry. Ukitake sat down again and sighed. He looked at Rukia.

"it looks we have no choice but do what he says Rukia, how is you training with your bankai doing?"

"I haven't started to train properly yet. Byakuya was suppose to help me but…"

"There is no need to look so sad Rukia, I'll help you" A female voice said. Everyone looked up and income Yoruichi.

"I was visit Soi fong when I heard an explosion at the kuchiki mansion, so I searched for you Rukia. I help you to train bankai, same way I trained Ichigo but you have a time limit. Are you up for it?" Yoruichi asked.

Rukia looked at her with a determination on her face. Yoruichi grinned.

"Good, let's start right now; I borrow her to tomorrow if you don't mind Ukitake."

Yoruichi grabbed Rukia's arm and flash stepped from the office. Renji, Ichigo and Ukitake watched the two female shingami had been standing.

"Captain, do you think they will able to help Rukia to gain more control of her bankai" Renji asked Ukitake who shrugged.  
"Let's hope so."

Meanwhile.

Byakuya slowly open his eyes, he felt a headache was coming. He tried to move but find he couldn't someone had make sure he wouldn't able to at all.

"Looks you are finally waking up, Kuchiki Byakuya." Byakuya looked up and saw Hakue standing other side of the room watching him, smirked.

"Hakue, do you really think you will get away with this?" He asked glared at the man. Hakue laughed and grinned.

"you have no idea, Byakuya, Soon I will have your beloved sister or should I call her your love? I must admit, when I found out your relationship I was shocked but then I knew I could use it for my advantage to get Rukia."

"I dare you to touch her" Byakuya said getting angrier. Hakue just shake his head chuckled. "And how are you planning to stop me? And besides, I don't need to do anything, Rukia-Chan will come to me no matter, after all, she wouldn't want you or any of the eldest be in a danger. She will be willing to give after just to get you free."

Hakue left Byakuya in the room leaving him with his thoughts.

Back to Rukia

"Like I said, there will be a time limit and you must complete the task before the time is running out do you understand?"

"Hai"

Yoruichi grinned and started the clock "let's get started.

TBC

And here ends this chapter, what will happen now? Will Rukia able to complete the task Yoruichi gave her before the time is over? What will happen to Byakuya and the eldest?

And will Hakue succeed with his plan? There is one way to find out; Read and review :D


	22. Chapter 22

Love Will Bloom

Chapter 22

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach.

Rukia stopped for a moment to catch her breath, the task Yoruichi had giving her was a lot harder than she had first thought but if this would help her to be stronger and get Byakuya and her family back, she wouldn't complain how hard it was. No for them, for Byakuya she would do anything, she would fight to get them back, even if she must put her life on the line. She will save them. Rukia looked at Yoruichi who sat on a rock watching her.

Yoruichi frowned. She had never thought Rukia would do this task, she soon realized Rukia and Ichigo had one thing in common; they determination was on the same level. She watched how Rukia once more used her bankai, Shirahime. It was beautiful just like her zanpaktou Sode No Shirayuki was famous for. For every try, Rukia gained more control of it. Yoruichi watched and felt a certain person's spiritual presence behind her.

"What's the matter Soi fong?" Yoruichi asked. Soi Fong landed behind her bowed.

"Yoruichi-sama, everyone is worried for Captain Kuchiki, what if something happens to the Kuchiki family?"

"Don't worry Soi Fong, I know Byakuya and the eldest will be safe and also Rukia will make everything in her power to make sure nothing happen to them, even if she must put her life on the stake."

"Sorry for asking this but Rukia and captain Kuchiki are more close to each other now after the winter war?"

"Soi Fong, don't tell anyone what I going to tell you, but they aren't siblings anymore, in fact, they are more like lovers…"

"…I see, no wonder he got so overprotected when it comes to her, but what are Rukia trying to do?"

"She is trying to gain more control of her bankai. But it's more difficult than other bankai. As you remember when the zanpaktou appeared in human form, Rukia have 2 different souls in her zanpaktou, first Sode No Shirayuki and then her bankai, Shirahime. Such powerful being in one zanpaktou, why do you think Hakue are desperate to get Rukia to be his bride?"

Soi Fong gasped. "To use Rukia's power? Is that the reason behind all of this?"

"Yes and I told Rukia I could help her to gain more control but as I see, I realize Rukia must do this alone, I can't help her."

"Why can't you help her Yoruichi?" A male voice asked. Yoruichi and Soi Fong turned around and saw Ichigo and Renji coming towards them.

"Because Ichigo, unlike Rukia I have never seen anyone who has a zanpaktou like Rukia. 2 different "souls" in her zanpaktou, it's rare. I have no experience in this matter, which leaves Rukia have to do this on her own."  
Sudden Rukia's spiritual presence rose, making everyone turn their attention to her. A frog was lying over the training ground. When the frog was started to disappear they saw two shadows.

"Can it be…?" Yoruichi whispered more to herself but the others heard what she said.

The frog was gone and they saw Rukia but she wasn't along there was a woman with her. She had white dress, looked almost like Sode No Shirayuki but this woman instead of white hair she had almost grey hair color.

"Who is that woman?" Renji asked but no one answered him because they didn't know either.

Rukia looked up at them smiling.

"Yoruichi-sama, I'm finishing the task."

"That's great Rukia but who is that?" Yoruichi asked pointed at the unknown woman who was standing beside Rukia. The woman looked up at them smiling. She was gone a second but appeared beside Yoruichi.

"Sorry, I'm Shirahime, Rukia's power"

"Serious? How is that possible?" Ichigo asked looked at Rukia. Rukia jumped up to them.

"One of my "dances" in bankai allows me to summon Shirahime like this but it takes much of my spiritual presence so I should not summon her so much." Rukia said smiled.

"Oh well, there is no time to waste anymore, time to train your flash step you need to be much faster than you are now if you going to battle with Hakue, at the moment I think there is no other way to get Byakuya and the eldest back without getting in a fight with Hakue."

"Hai, I understand that, please let's start now, we don't have much time left." Rukia said.

"Rukia there is something I want to ask you, about your relationship with Byakuya" Ichigo asked frowned. Renji also frowned but not same reason as Ichigo. Renji had a feeling Rukia and his captain had feelings for each other and got much close to each other. Heck he saw small changes at his captain's emotions and how he acted. He was still strict and hard but at the same time he wasn't so cold hearted longer. He got a feeling Rukia is the reason behind those changes.

Rukia frowned but sighed. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Are you in love with him Rukia? Answer me"

Rukia glared at him "Yes I am, happy?"

"No, Why him Rukia? He doesn't deserve your love. Not after the accident when you was about to be killed and he didn't care even though you were his sister."

Rukia glared at him. "You don't understand and you're wrong about him, he did care, he just didn't know what to do at that time. You have no right to judge Byakuya just like that. I love him and there is nothing wrong with that. And right now, I feeling I need to be stronger to save him this time. He has saved me so many times before and now I have a chance to save him. He love me for who I am and not because I'm looking just like Hisana." Rukia glared at him. She turned to Yoruichi and smiled.

"Can we continue the training now? The clock is running away from us at the moment and I hate to waste more time."

Yoruichi grinned. "Let's start." They jumped down and started to train, leaving Ichigo and Renji with Soi Fong. Renji looked at Ichigo.

"Why did you ask her about it Ichigo?" Renji asked narrowed his eyes. Ichigo turned to look at Renji and sighed.

"Maybe because I'm jealous?" Ichigo said looked at Rukia. Shirahime watched them and spoke up.

"It doesn't matter Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia-sama and Byakuya-sama belong to each other, after all there was no accident Rukia got the similar power Byakuya-sama have. Senbonzakura are spring and Sode No Shirayuki is winter. They are meant to be together from the very start. And there is nothing you can do to change that fact." Shirahime said looked at Ichigo ice cold look. Ichigo frowned.

"How can you be so sure? How can you know this?"

Shirahime raised an eyebrow. "Simple, because I'm part of Rukia's soul, I know what her feelings is because I'm part of her and she is part of me."

Shirahime was gone before Ichigo spoke again. Renji decided to do it.  
"Ichigo listen, if you love her, let her go. I know what you're going through I have been in same spot as you are in now. You must let her go and be with captain Kuchiki. Sure it's weird but if they truly love each other, either you or I can be selfish by holding her back. It's the best for her. Today I'm seeing Rukia as a little sister nothing more but before she was adoptee to the Kuchiki family I had feelings for her but I know we couldn't be together. So let her be Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed and looked at Renji. "What happen to you? When did you become so wise?"  
Renji chuckled. "Well maybe because I grow up and have lived longer than you and have more experience than you when it comes to girls."

"Really I doubt that."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

With Byakuya

Byakuya wasn't happy. In fact when he got free from this he would make sure Hakue will pay with his life by treating the kuchiki family like they were nothing but idiots he could threat how he wanted. His thoughts wander to Rukia. He closed his eyes and relaxed. How much didn't he would do to know she was safe and not with Hakue but if she was Hakue would make sure to let him and the rest of his family know. Byakuya didn't know where the eldest were holding prisoner or his grandfather. Byakuya open his eyes and sighed once more.

He could just hope Rukia wouldn't do anything reckless. A small smile appeared.

Back to Rukia

The time was running away from them and Rukia knew it. She had got a lot faster thanks to Yoruichi. Her grip on Sode No Shirayuki tightens. Only thinking on Byakuya make her nervous. What would Hakue do to them? Would he hurt them and force her to surrender herself to him to let them go?

"Rukia it's time" Yoruichi said standing up. Rukia nodded. She was thankful to Yoruichi. She would go with her to meet Hakue and Ukitake along with Renji and Ichigo and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto to be the backup and to ambush Hakue to get Byakuya and the others free.

Rukia toke a deep breath. She was ready. She could feel it. Her control of Shirahime was better and she had no doubts she would able to give Hakue a hard fight.

"_After all, I'm a Kuchiki and we don't bow for just anyone. That have I learned from this"_

Rukia walked with Yoruichi to the forest they would meet up with Hakue. If he held Byakuya and the others prisoner in his mansion, the back up team would get in there and get them out of there while she was handle Hakue.

"I leave you here and go with the others Rukia, stay strong and don't listen to Hakue what's he saying to you, if you must challenge him to a battle to end this struggle, don't worry about Byakuya-boo we handle that. We come back to you soon as possible with Byakuya."

Rukia nodded and Yoruichi was gone. Rukia toke a deep breath and continued walking towards the Kenjachi mansion, where she would end this trouble once for all. She saw Hakue standing there waiting for her. Rukia glared at the man, the same man who had the guts to take her family away from her.

"Good evening Kuchiki Rukia-hime. It's a beautiful night tonight don't you agree?"

"Skip the small talk Hakue; I'm here for one reason and only that." Rukia said glared at the man in front of her. Hakue chuckled.

"I know Rukia, so what will you do to get them back? How much are you willing to risk to make sure they are safe?"

"You have no idea how far I'll go and I promise Hakue, I'll end this trouble you have causing all this time tonight!"

Rukia draw her zanpaktou pointed at him. "One final battle between our families. If I defeat you, you'll leave my family alone do you understand Hakue?"

Hakue drew his zanpaktou as well. "Fine, let you have your way, defeat me I'll leave you and the rest of the Kuchiki family alone."

"Let's get started then"

Ukitake along with Renji and Yoruichi ran inside of the Kenjachi mansion. They had managed to get in without anyone noticing them so far. They knocked out the guards on their way. They must be fast to get what they are there for and get out of there before Hakue would notice something was going on while fighting Rukia.

Soi Fong was watching the battle; she did it because Yoruichi had asked her but she wasn't allowed to interfere the battle just watching it and hide her spiritual presence.

"How far Ukitake?" Yoruichi asked.

"Not much far we are there now!" they stopped by a door and tried to open it. Locked.

"How do we get up the door?" Renji asked frowned. Yoruichi smirked raised her hand

"Hado number one, Sho!" the door forced to open itself. Yoruichi looked at Renji

"Like that"

Ukitake walked in and saw the eldest sitting there.

"Miako-sama, are everyone all right?" Ukitake asked concerned. Miako looked up and smiled when she saw them.

"I guess you didn't come here invited?" Yoruichi walked to them. "of course not Miako, we are the rescuer team we don't need to get invited to get here, are Ginrei-sama here with you?"

"I thought you saw me Yoruichi? I start to understand why Byakuya become annoyed by you" Ginrei said stood up.

"Don't worry, I will come to Byakuya-boo weeding this time I promises."

"Now we must found Byakuya before we can leave…"  
"There is no need we found him"

Ichigo said walked in to them and after him come Byakuya, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

"So much I love standing here talking, we must move, we need to be at another place soon as possible…"

BOOM!

Everyone froze and looked at Yoruichi who smirked. "Oh dear looks like they have started already."

"Can we go? I have some business with Hakue" Byakuya asked narrowed his eyes. Yoruichi smirked even more.

"Stand in the line Byakuya-Boo; it looks like your "sister" beating some sense in him already." Yoruichi said grinned. Byakuya tensed by hearing those words and looked at her like she was mad.

"Are you saying Rukia-Chan is fighting against Hakue? But I thought she had problem to control her powers so why are she fighting?"

"Rukia have trained with me and have now much better control of her bankai, Shirahime. And don't worry about her, she'll be just fine. If we should worry for someone it should be Hakue because Rukia wasn't in the best mood when she meets with him." Yoruichi said waving her hand.

"But enough of talk, let's go there so you can see with your own eyes what I mean."

Yoruichi started to walk out and the others followed her out. Byakuya couldn't relax, not until he knew Rukia was safe.

TBC

Here ends Chapter 22 and I'm exhausted, I hope you like it and give me review ^^ actually believe it or not we are getting close to the end of this story. I hope you who review, put this on as your favorite and more stick with me and follow this story to the very end. Because I'm enjoying writing this couple so there might be another story about this couple after I'm finish with this. But enough of me now review and wait for next chapter people!

BYE!


	23. Chapter 23

Love Will Bloom

Chapter 23

Disclaimer; Sadly I do not own Bleach if I did I would make more Byakuyaxrukia moments in the anime ^^

Rukia and Hakue clashed their swords against each others. Rukia tighten her grip on Sode No Shirayuki and pushed forward. There was no way she would lose the battle; she is not allowed to lose no matter what.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" She called out the first dance of her zanpaktou. Hakue saw it and tried to jump back but Rukia wouldn't let him escape.

"Bakudo # 61; Rikujokoro!"

Six light beams slam into Hakue's body making him unable to move. The ice reached up to the sky. Rukia flash stepped away from the ice looking after Hakue if he was able to get away from the attack.

"Did you really think you could take me down with such attack, Kuchiki Rukia?" Hakue asked standing behind her. Rukia's eyes widen but flash stepped from him.

Hakue grinned and raised his hand.

"Hado number Sokatsui"

Rukia flash stepped once more but Hakue flash stepped after her and once used Sokatsui again, which hit Rukia straight on.

She flies right down on the ground. Hakue watched her standing up.

"When are you going to use your bankai Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia glared at him, "If you are lucky I won't need to use my bankai that is if you don't have a death wish" Rukia said standing up raising her zanpaktou once more. Hakue chuckled "why are you making this so hard? I will let your family go IF you become my bride."

"I have already told I won't be your bride, never so long I live! What do you not understand Hakue? If someone would make threats here is should be me, you got the guts to kidnap my family, those I hold close to my heart and to protect with my life. I won't let you get away with this."

Hakue watched her moving her zanpaktou, like she was dancing with it.

Rukia wouldn't use her bankai if she could avoid it but if the situation looks like this bad longer she would have no choice but use it.

Meanwhile

Byakuya was angry, no he was pissed off but he tried to not show it but Yoruichi knowing him so well since he was a kid could read him as an open book. She couldn't help but feel amused by his reaction when she had told him Rukia was off to fight with Hakue alone.

Ichigo and Renji on another hand didn't know him so well so they just did the thing even more badly. "Don't worry Byakuya, Rukia is strong I'm sure she'll be all right. I mean she got much stronger last weeks. And even though she would lose, Rukia rather than die than be Hakue's bride…"

Yoruichi decided to take action before Byakuya would do. She clasped her hand over Ichigo's mouth to make him quite. Yoruichi looked at Byakuya who now even a kid could see he was angry.

"Byakuya, I promise Rukia's okay, Soi Fon is watching the battle until we arrive there so calm down and control your spiritual presence."

Byakuya toke deep breaths and calmed down. But he was still angry. He didn't know which of them he should let his angry out on or maybe let all three of them suffer.

Ginrei put his hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "Now Byakuya it's not the right time to argue, let's get out of here and find Rukia then."

Byakuya nodded. He couldn't lose control of his emotions now, he is head of the Kuchiki clan, he is supposed to be calm and not let his emotions go out of control.

He looked at Yoruichi and sighed. Ginrei looked at his grandson and smiled. He knew how much Byakuya loved Rukia didn't want her be in a dangerous battle but unfortunately because of this, he couldn't keep Rukia from the battle with Hakue.

"We should move out of here and get to Rukia." Ginrei said looked at Byakuya. Everyone agreed and they started to get out from the Kenjachi mansion to get to Rukia before something could happen to her.

"_Please Rukia don't do anything reckless, I'm on my way to you" _Byakuya thought.

They got out from the mansion and hurried to get to where Soi Fon was waiting for them and watching the battle between Rukia and Hakue.

Yoruichi could sense the eldest worry and decided maybe it was better to let them go back to the mansion than watch Rukia fighting. She looked over her shoulder and toke a quick decision.

Ukitake was apparently thinking at the same thought as Yoruichi.

"Miako-sama, not to be rude but perhaps it best if you and the eldest return to the mansion and wait for Byakuya-sama and Rukia there, we don't know how bad the situation is between Rukia and Hakue and there is a chance the situation is getting worse."

Miako frowned and looked at Ukitake "Why?"

"Because of Rukia's bankai, if Hakue have pushed her to use her bankai, Shirahime, we have no idea how the battle will end. Even with the training she had with me, there is a chance she might lose control of it, so powerful is her bankai, in fact I have under all the years I have lived never seen such a bankai as Rukia have. If she would control that power of hers she might go up to same level as a captain."

Miako gasped in shock, Yoruichi stopped and looked at them. "Do you understand now why we want you to go back? We have no idea what's going on right now and letting you go with us might be dangerous. "Yoruichi said serious but then she grinned. "I promise I come back with both Byakuya-boo and Rukia-Chan"

Miako couldn't help but tense even more, the thought of not knowing what's going on.

"Ukitake go with them back to the mansion" Yoruichi said "we continue to forward to Soi Fon and Rukia."

Ukitake nodded and the eldest followed him a different path.

The rest continued to find Rukia.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro" Rukia called out her shikai first dance.

Rukia looked around but saw nothing but ice and snow from her attacks. Then she heard a chuckled.

"Really? Is that all you can do, Kuchiki Rukia-hime?" Hakue said looked like the attack hadn't done any damage at all. Rukia glared at the man and raised her sword once again.

"Tsugi no mai Hakuren"

Hakue dodged the attack but Rukia wouldn't let him get away not a second time.

She used Hakuren once again, but Hakue dodged it. Rukia narrowed her eyes. She could feel Sode No Shirayuki and Shirahime whispering calming words to their master.

Rukia was getting pissed off by Hakue. She might as well kill him, but then again that wouldn't be a great idea, oh well she might not kill but she can do some badly injure to him.

She toke the stand she needed to call out her bankai, raising Sode No Shirayuki. Then she felt spiritual presences she smiled when she recognized who it has belonged too.

"you wanted me to use my bankai, well then I shall grant your wish but I warn you Hakue, I won't able to hold back, there for I won't able to stop my attacks but I won't stop you to try. Bankai"

The snow and ice started to fly around her, changing her shingami uniform to the white dress. Her zanpaktou still same but on the guard was a snowflake and a cherry blossom hanging in a chain. Rukia looked at the cherry blossom smiling, a small idea what that meant.

Right then Yoruichi and the others arrived to the battle. Rukia looked up and so did Hakue. He was pissed off.

"I guess Rukia just unleashed her bankai, it's more beautiful now."

Byakuya watched her; he was shocked to see how beautiful Rukia was standing there in her bankai form. It toke his breath away.

"What do you think about it Byakuya-boo? Are you impressed by her beauty?"

Yoruichi asked grinned. But Byakuya didn't answer her; he was too busy to watch Rukia. She looked up smiling at them.

Then she looked back to Hakue whispering words. She raised her sword and flash stepped behind Hakue and used one of her "dances"

"Mai_, _shiroi tsuki!'' She called out enough they could hear her. Hakue flash stepped but Rukia raised her hand "hadou # 4 byakurai"

Hakue saw the blue light coming towards him and try to dodge it. Rukia was waiting for the dust is gone so she could see him. Sudden she tensed and move to her right only to dodge a zanpaktou.

But Hakue were nowhere to see. She gritted her teeth and tensed.

"is that you best? I thought your bankai were more powerful but it looks I was wrong or what do you say?" Hakue taunted making Rukia more angry.

She heard Shirahime whispering the words, to the last dance.

"Saigo no dansu, Shirahime"

Her sword was shattered in snowflakes flying around Rukia, she closed her eyes concentrated her spiritual presence to turn the snowflakes into something or someone…

Soon there was a woman standing beside Rukia holding a sword looked just as same as the one Rukia was holding.

Everyone gasped.

"Who's that woman?" Byakuya asked never looking on anyone but Rukia.

"That's Rukia's bankai, Shirahime in human form; like I said Byakuya-boo I have never seen a shingami who reached bankai be able to do something like this. To summon your own Zanpaktou to battle. Rukia is one of her kind, but called out Shirahime means Rukia soon reached her limit and if that happens this battle are over." Yoruichi said, she looked at Byakuya who tensed by the last words. His right hand laying on his zanpaktou, he couldn't let Rukia end this battle on her own, if he hadn't got captured by Hakue back then, he wouldn't let Rukia start or continue this battle but now by standing on the sideline watching every move she makes Byakuya couldn't help but think that woman belonged to him and no one else. He could hear Senbonzakura telling him to use his zanpaktou but he was unsure.

"Byakuya, if you want end this do it now, end Hakue before Rukia collapse." Yoruichi said looked at him and Byakuya knew, Senbonzakura wouldn't hurt Rukia, he wouldn't let it happen.

"Chire Senbonzakura"

Rukia was watching Hakue, she knew she must end this battle now, or she might lose the battle, and that is thing; she can't lose this battle no matter what. Even if she must put her life on the line.

She was about to call out an attack when she saw cherry blossom flying gently around her, like it was carefully not to hurt her, then she felt Byakuya's spiritual presence. She relaxed. She knew Byakuya had call out his shikai, there for she let the cherry blossom slowly push her backwards making sure it didn't hurt her in anyway.

Rukia called Shirahime back to her side, and she obeyed. She stood beside Rukia; Rukia looked up at Byakuya and nodded. It was better to let him end this, she was soon at her limit, and she could risk more than she all ready have. Byakuya flash stepped from where he was standing till he stood on front of Rukia and Shirahime. Rukia relaxed a bit knowing Byakuya could easy defeat Hakue after there was big different between them. Hakue wasn't on the same level as Byakuya which proved the kuchiki clan had much stronger leader than the Kenjachi clan has.

Hakue glared at Byakuya. He knew then Byakuya wouldn't let Rukia end this battle alone. So he would do it.

"What's the matter Byakuya? Are you going to take her place in this battle?"

"You should be aware of it already Hakue." Byakuya said his eyes showing nothing but coldness.

Hakue frowned when he realized he would fight Byakuya instead of Rukia, that wasn't part of his plan.

"Dam you Kuchiki Byakuya, Do you really think I will give up on Rukia just like that? "

Byakuya narrowed his eyes glared at the man.

"No, but it ends now, one move with his hands and Senbonzakura started to gather around Hakue ready to strike by its master s command.

Byakuya moved his hand and the cherry blossom swallowed Hakue.

Rukia and Shirahime watched how Byakuya easy toke down Hakue but Byakuya was captain after all.

Cherry blossom returned to Byakuya and toke its normal form again. Hakue was lying on the ground unconscious.

No one spoke up, everyone was waiting if Hakue would stand up again but he didn't. The battle was over.

Then other shingami appeared from no were. Rukia frowned when she saw some of them had Kenjachi family mark. Her grips on her zanpaktou tighten.

One of the shingami stepped forward.

"You can let down your sword Kuchiki Byakuya-sama; we have no intention to fight either you or Rukia-sama. "

"Then if not why are you here?" Byakuya asked still held his guard up. He couldn't relax.

"Just because Hakue is the head of our family doesn't mean we all want what he wants, we unlike Hakue never wanted this accident to happen in the first place. We never wanted turn the others against your family Byakuya-sama in matter fact we have our respect to you, even though Hakue hasn't. We are here hoping we can make peace with your family once more; you need listen to our side of this story Byakuya-sama; please just listen what I have to say. A young woman said walking forward. I'm Hakue's sister, Sarah. "

Byakuya was about to refuse to listen but Rukia spoke up.

"Please just listen what she has to say Byakuya." Rukia said walking to his side looking at him. Byakuya sighed he could never refuse Rukia anything.

"Well then, I'm listening to you"

Sarah smiled a kind smile towards Rukia. "Thank you, to start with, Hakue is not the rightful leader of our family, it was our older brother who should be the head but I found out Hakue was jealous and killed him, making it look like an accident. But I knew better, I left the family to find out about it and when I did I returned here as soon as possible only to find what Hakue had done to your family and especially to Kuchiki Rukia. I couldn't stop him so the only way to stop him was letting you defeat him in this battle. And now he is defeated it's time for him to get what he deserves, he need be punished for his crime."

Byakuya looked at the woman, just looking in her eyes he knew she was telling the truth. So he believed in her.

"Then I assume you'll let the Kuchiki clan with Yamamoto discuss a fitting punishment for him?"

Sarah nodded "Of course, guard, arrest him."

Shingami walked forwards and toke up Hakue from the ground. Soi Fon stepped forward.

"Please take him to squad 2 to keep him in a cell until his punishment is decided."

Sarah nodded and ordered the shingami.

Sarah looked at Rukia and then at Byakuya

"I hope the Kuchiki clan are willing to forgive the Kenjachi clan, from this day, I'm going step up as the new head of the family, I'm not asking you to forgive you today Byakuya-sama but in the future. " Byakuya nodded "Of course Sarah-sama, I have no doubts we'll forgive you, but for now let's call it off. Would you please send words to the other clans?"

"Of course, well then we shall take our leave now and you might as well do the same thing."

Byakuya simple nodded as answer and Sarah and the shingami disappear. Rukia could relax but then she remember Shirahime was still out, she turned around and saw Shirahime simple stood there watching them a smile on her usual cold lips. She nodded to knowledge Rukia. Rukia raised her sword and Shirahime returned to her sword.

Rukia was back in her shingami uniform again but she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than sleep. She could barley hold her eyes open. She felt arms wrapped around her keeping her from falling to the ground.

She could hear Byakuya whispered to her. "it's over Rukia, you can relax now" then everything was black for her.

Few days later

Rukia sat in the kuchiki garden, relaxing, all the things happen not too long ago was taken it's right on her. She had asked Ukitake for few days off to rest. Of course he had granted her that. After coming back to mansion, the eldest could relax seeing their leader and Rukia was all right. Miako had hugged Rukia tight almost crying so happy did she was when she saw Rukia was all right.

She couldn't blame her getting worried. The eldest had been. Ginrei had just smiled and nodded, which Rukia toke a sign she could hug him.

Rukia drank her tea, but she heard someone was coming towards her way. Looking up Rukia saw no other than Byakuya walking to her smiling. He looked more handsome without his captain rode and kenseikan or that scarf. Instead of the shingami uniform he was wearing a dark blue kimono.

Byakuya sat down beside her wrapped one arm around her shoulder, making her lean on his shoulder. The silence was comfortable but Rukia could almost feel something was bugging on Byakuya's mind. She looked at him, he looked so peaceful but still there was something…

Byakuya looked down at her using his left hand to caress her face. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Rukia put down her cup with tea on a bit from her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Byakuya sighed wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. Rukia broke the kiss, looking at Byakuya.

"Something wrong?" Byakuya asked looked down on his lover. Rukia shake her head. "No, nothing is wrong, but maybe I should ask you the same thing?"

"Nothing big, just the weird cat has found it amusing coming to my office and annoy me."

Rukia giggled. Yoruichi had found more fun go to squad 6 annoying Byakuya making him lose his temper which had never happen since he was a kid. And poor Renji had just coming back from leaving some paper to squad 10 when Yoruichi had been teasing Byakuya, which ended Byakuya was in bad mood and Renji had to suffer for it. Renji had cursed Yoruichi when she was about to walk in to Byakuya, telling her it was her fault he got to suffer Captains bad mood but Yoruichi had just laughed about which Byakuya had heard from his office and was ready for her coming in.

Byakuya kissed her forehead, making Rukia look up at him. "Rukia, there is something I need ask you"

Byakuya said still looking down at her. Rukia tilted her head to the right frowned.

"What?"

Byakuya smiled, knowing full well he wanted asks her about. In his eyes Rukia was perfect. Sure he did figure she had a short temper just like him had when he was a kid but those things. Sure Rukia had small things many noble would think is not suited for a kuchiki as her. But not Byakuya he thought those thing make her perfect in his eyes. He wanted spend rest of his life with her.

"Will you make me the honor to be my bride and wife? To become the lady of the Kuchiki clan?

Rukia was shock but at the same time she wasn't surprised by this. She had know he would ask her this and she knew already from the start what she would answer. She toke his hand smiling looking up at him.

"it would be my honor to be your bride, Byakuya."

"No Rukia, it would be my honor to marry such beautiful woman as you"

TBC

HA! Admit it, you thought this would be the end of this story? Of course not, how can we end this without the marriage between Rukia and Byakuya? I do admit this chapter become longer than I thought it would, it couldn't be help I guess.

Anyway, it was time to give them the happy ending. But I'm going write the wedding too, can't leave you just like that now can I?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and give me review and be patient about the chapter about the wedding

BYE!


	24. Chapter 24

A Love will Bloom

Chapter 24

Disclaimer; I do not own bleach

Authors note; well this is the last chapter of this story but just to make you reader happy this will be a long chapter. Wedding and few years after the wedding. Then it official, I'm finishes my second "long" story. Well enjoy this last chapter and I hope you read my other story, like "dare for the characters of bleach" I have nothing more to say so let's get started.

Rukia was sitting in a big room, she had been wake up earlier by the servants, they needed so much time to get her ready for the wedding and make her beautiful. Rukia had just coming out from the bath and her personally servant Miaka, was working to make her hair dry.

Rukia watched her working on her hair in the mirror, letting her thoughts wander. Finally she would be married to the man she loved so much. She couldn't believe she would be the lady of the kuchiki clan from today and forward. She heard the door slide open and closed again. Miako walked behind Rukia smiling.

"Good morning Rukia, how are you feeling?"

Rukia smiled a nervous smile "I'm nervous actually. But at the same time I'm glad.

Miako sat beside her toke her hand. "There is no reason to be nervous Rukia, it's your happiest day in your life, to marry you truly love, and don't worry about being nervous, you're not the only one. Byakuya are too nervous for the wedding. Even if he hides it very well."

"Rukia-sama, it's time to put on the wedding dress." Miaka said laying a beautiful dress on her bed. Rukia looked at it. It had taken some time before Rukia had decided how she wanted the dress look like. It was white, with light cherry blossom on it, the obi a bit darker than the dress.

Rukia stood up letting Miaka and Miako put on the dress on her, Rukia let her thoughts wander to Byakuya. Unaware she was smiling.

With Byakuya

Byakuya couldn't no matter what, concentrate on the task in front of him, his thoughts always wander to a certain black haired woman, who wasn't too far from him at the moment. If Ginrei wasn't there with him, Byakuya might sneak away to take a look on Rukia even if he knew Miako was there making sure he didn't come. She had told Ginrei to make sure to keep Byakuya away from Rukia's room whole morning; he wasn't allowed to see her until the wedding begun.

Byakuya couldn't relax no matter what his grandfather told him. Ginrei watched his grandson become more inpatient and smiled. He knew how Byakuya was feeling now. Guests from the noble clans was invited, as well some of the captains and Rukia's friends. Ukitake would be the one who walked down with Rukia to the altar; he had been like a father to her since Rukia joined squad 13. Byakuya was grateful to Ukitake for accept this task. Byakuya sighed. He couldn't relax. He looked at the clock and he wouldn't wish more than anything the wedding could start. This waiting is getting on his nerve.

"Wouldn't I know you better than anyone; I would say you are nervous Byakuya?" Ginrei said smiling. Byakuya frowned, how his grandfather could read him like an open book it was and it would be always be a mystery for him. Byakuya nodded. Oh well, his grandfather wouldn't tease him.

The time ran away and the clock was eleven just few moments and the wedding would start. Rukia was standing in the hall waiting for Ukitake to get her. The ceremony would be held in the garden for some reason maybe because the garden was so big it could have the entire guest there.

Rukia couldn't wait so much longer, she was getting restless standing there knowing Byakuya was outside in the garden and she was inside.

"Are you getting restless Rukia?" Ukitake asked walked in to her, watching how beautiful she was in the wedding dress. She was truly breathtaking.

"_Byakuya is a lucky man to become her husband today, they deserved it after all things they had been going through to be together, love each other."_

"It's time now Rukia, are you ready for this?"

Rukia smiled "I have waited long enough already for this so Yes, I'm ready."

Rukia laid her arm around Ukitake's and so they started slowly walk out; they stopped by the door where Miako was standing looking through the doors. She turned around and saw Rukia and Ukitake coming towards her.

"I can't believe this day would come; Byakuya-sama re-marries and you Rukia marry and become the Lady of the Kuchiki family. It's a big day for our family."

"Miako-san, is it just me or are you crying?" Rukia asked softly, but Miako laughed, shaking her head. "Well yes but I'm crying of happiness. But don't care about me, it's your and Byakuya's day."

"I think she getting to realized that now, she is nervous, I can tell"

Rukia pouted. "Maybe I'm but… aren't we getting started yet? I'm getting more nervous for just standing here."

Miako chuckled "some things never changes, we just waiting for the signal and where you is bride maids? Or there they are, come on girls we don't have whole day standing here waiting for you."

Momo and Orihime hurried in to them, they were beautiful in their dress.

"It's about to get started we will start walk in 2 minutes "Momo said smiling. "You look beautiful Rukia."

"Thank you Momo"

"Girls, no time for small talk, Momo, Inoue it's time and remember walk slowly okay? Good go now"

"Rukia remember, breath" Miako said narrowed her eyes at the bride. Rukia nodded. She could hear the music playing a soft melody then changed to the wedding march getting started to play. It was time for her and Ukitake to walk slowly, but when they come out and Rukia saw Byakuya, she was forcing herself not walking faster. He looked so handsome without the kenseikan; he was wearing the formal clothes, showing he was the head of the family, Rukia saw all her friends looking at her smiling. Renji was standing beside Byakuya smiling at Rukia with proud, after all his best friend get married to his captain, which he thought was the most awesome thing could happen, Rukia had some guess Renji thought Byakuya would be less strict when it comes to work but knowing Byakuya, Rukia knew that wouldn't happen, Byakuya was too proud when it comes to his duty as captain but then again, Rukia wouldn't have it in any other way. She knew Byakuya loved her for who she was and she loved him for the same reason. Nothing would change that. It felt it toke forever before she and Ukitake come to Byakuya. Ukitake toke her hand and slowly laid it in Byakuya's. She looked up at him smiling and he smiled back.

Ichigo was watching the wedding even though he didn't really wanted to be there but Rukia had asked him if he would come and what would he be if he would ruin Rukia's happiness?

"_But I swear Byakuya, hurt her and I'll come back and kick your ass once more"_

"Do you, Kuchiki Byakuya, take Rukia as your wife, to love her and care in sickness and health rich and poor, to death take you apart?

"I do"

"Do you, Rukia take Kuchiki Byakuya as your husband to love him and care in sickness and health, rich and poor to death take you apart?"

"I do"

"And before we continue, are there anyone who is against this marriage please speak up now or forever be silence."

"…"

"Well then, by the power of me, I proclaim you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Byakuya leaned down and kissed her, Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck. She could hear the people clapped their hands and girls cried in joy. When the kiss was broken everyone cheered even more, and Yoruichi jumped forward wrapped her arms around both Rukia and Byakuya.

"Congratulations you two, now in the future I can't wait to see the children of yours. "She jumped away before any of them could speak.

Everyone was getting their congratulations to the couple. Not long after the wedding ceremony the wedding dinner was served.

Everyone sat and talked, that is when a young woman with long dark brown hair blue eyes and wearing shingami uniform, she toke her glass with the knife she making sound getting everyone's attention.

Yoruichi and the woman were standing in front of the dinner table, looking at Rukia and Byakuya.

"Well, we figure it's was time for a special speech from our beloved Emilia-san, who have been watching Rukia grow up, so I leave it to you, Emilia." Yoruichi smiled walked back to her sit and sat down.

"Always good to get attention Yoruichi? Well anyway, some of you don't know it, but I have been in squad 13 many years, watching Rukia-Chan grow to be a great shingami. Too Bad I was asked to give you the speech on your wedding but I just came from a mission so sorry I'm coming in shingami uniform Byakuya-sama, but you have to let it pass this time. Anyway, if I got more time to prepare the speech it would be much better.

Rukia, When you come to squad 13, you were young, you were worried for not get along with rest of the squads member but you did get a good start but only two years after joined us, you got the bad luck and we lost two great shingami, but I also know how much guilty you have been feeling and I'm glad to see you have get over it, I promise if Kaien Shiba saw you, he would say many things. I'm glad to stand here today on your wedding day, seeing you truly happy; you have finally after so many years let it go what happen Kaien. What happen back then couldn't be help, at least you saved his soul that night and remember that."

"Byakuya, care to explain how you were able to be so cold after so many years? Seriously

I know how you were when you were a kid, but I can still not get it, how such hot headed kid could grow up to a… never mind.

What I'm trying to say to you, Byakuya is you have finally let go of your later wife. Sure she will always have a place in your heart. But you have been able to move on and let go of that guilty you had because you didn't saved Rukia back then, but even though it was strawberry that saved her first, you did saved her that day, from Gin's sword.

So now standing here watching both of you, I'm realized how much you two have growing up. The bond between you are much stronger than it ever have been and let it stay that way, please. Stay together, love each other, don't take anything for granted, remember every moment you have together as a "good memory" you might be struggling some day but don't let it destroy what you have, if you have a fight forgive each other before you go to bed, please. It's not good if you go sleep if you aren't friends. Have faith in each other. Believe and nothing can go wrong in your life as husband and wife." Emilia raised her glass and walked down and back to her place.

Everyone clapped their hands for the speech. It was great.

The rest of the night was nice and for once, Rangiku and the those who was known as drinking much sake was NOT for once not drunk whole night. Maybe because Byakuya and Hitsugaya had treated those who got drunk on the party would be kicked out and wasn't welcome back rest of the night.

Rukia had first thought that was just silly but then she changed her mind, remembering how much trouble Rangiku, Kira, Hisagi and Renji be when they was drunk. So she had just agreed on that. She along with Orihime and Momo sat and talked with Nanao and Nemu. Rukia watched Byakuya sitting and talked to Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"So how does it feel to be a married woman now Rukia-san?" Orihime asked smiling. Rukia smiled back "its feel so unreal, like this is just a dream I'm dreaming right now."  
"But it's not a dream, it's real. I'm so happy for you Rukia, finally found a man who truly love you, I just wish I would find someone…" Hinamori said looked up at the stars.

"But Momo, you have someone who care for you, captain hitsugaya does care for you more than you think"

Nanao said looked at the girl.

Hinamori looked where Hitsugaya were sitting and blushed. Rukia smiled. She had a feeling Hinamori had feelings for squad 10 captain.

"And remember, you're going have you wedding night tonight. I bet you will enjoy that." Hinamori said smirked at Rukia who blushed.

"Oh look at you, now you're the perfect bride." Orihime said smiling. Everyone laughed.

The time was flying away and the wedding fest was now over, everyone got ready to leave once more leaving congratulations to the married couple. Byakuya and Rukia stood and watched the guests leaving one by one. Rukia was a bit tired and wanted nothing more than go to bed. Byakuya wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed on her forehead. He was for once smiling a true happy smile.

"Now my dear, time for bed." Byakuya scoped Rukia up in his arms carrying her to the room; Rukia snuggled to get more close to him. Byakuya open the door to their bedroom, Rukia smiled at the thought. Byakuya slowly let her down, he looked at the door and saw Miaka and Miako was already to help Rukia get out from the wedding dress.

"Come here dear; let's get you into something more comfortable for the night." Miaka toke Rukia and they walked out to the bathroom.

Miako smiled at Byakuya, she was about to leave to help Miaka when Byakuya spoke up.

"Miako, thank you"

Miako looked at him with raised eyebrow "why thanking me so sudden?"

"For everything, hadn't been for you, well we wouldn't be here"

Miako was amused "well, you got that right; it was worth to force you admit your feelings for Rukia. But then again Byakuya, there is no need for you to thank me, after all seeing you smile and being truly happy, that's worth all troublesome things I had to go through with the other eldest to let you be together. But I'm not complaining. I'm happy for you and Rukia, now I will go and help Rukia and let you change clothes as well, oh by the way Yoruichi told me to leave this paper to you, I think you going to read it."

Byakuya toke the paper and Miako left him. He read the paper but when he had finished it, he just throws it on the night table.

"_can't wait to for seeing the kids you two going to have, after all it's your kids so I must be present and "teach" them like I did to you, don't you agree Byakuya-Boo?" :D_

Byakuya got changed and soon he was waiting for Rukia coming back, which she did only few minutes later.

Miaka and Miako left the couple alone. Byakuya walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are so beautiful, Rukia" he leaned down and kissed her, Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, she wanted be so close she could be, feeling so warm and safe in his arms. They broke the kiss; Byakuya moved them to the bed, laying Rukia on the bed. She looked so perfect there lying on the bed. Byakuya laid down beside her caress her body, slowly untied the obi on her yukata. And Rukia let him, she trusted him completely with her life and no longer there was a doubt.

"How many nights haven't I dreamed you like this? To make you mine?"  
Rukia smiled and let her hand caress his face "Then make me yours and only yours?

Byakuya kissed her deeply, blowing away all her thoughts.

5 years later

Rukia sat in the garden watching her 3 year old daughter, Mizuki playing in the garden. Rukia smiled

Seeing her and Byakuya's daughter running around the garden. Sudden Mizuki stopped running and looked at Rukia and ran back to her. Rukia raised an eyebrow in question. Mizuki smiled a big smile.

Mizuki looked like Rukia but she had long black hair and grey hair, just like Byakuya.

"Kaa-san, when does tou-san coming home from work?"

Rukia started to think "I have no idea, but I do hope he comes home before the dinner is ready or he will be late."

Mizuki frowned but didn't say anything, she never liked it when tou-san come home late, if he did, he wouldn't be there to say good night to her when Kaa-san put her to bed. But she never said anything about it.

Rukia frowned but then she felt a spiritual presence outside the mansion and smiled. Byakuya was home.

"Mizuki, Byakuya are home why don't you go and greet your father?"

Mizuki smiled and ran to the gate to meet Byakuya.

Byakuya was just outside the mansion and just stepped in when someone ran right into him, looking down and saw Mizuki looked up smiling a big smile "hey tou-san"

Byakuya lifted Mizuki up in his arms and started to walk and Rukia was coming towards him, putting Mizuki on his right arm, he wrapped his left around Rukia and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hello ladies, how are you two doing today?"

Mizuki smiled a big smile and started to talk what she had been doing; Rukia and Byakuya walked in while listen to Mizuki, Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Rukia who shrugged. Who knew you can have so fun watching some fishes and birds in the garden. Then Miako coming walking towards them smiling big smile.

Byakuya frowned, he knew that smile and sometimes it just didn't go so well when Miako had that smile on her lips.

"Hello Byakuya, Rukia and Mizuki how are you?"

"Miako-sama!" Mizuki said and reached her arms towards her. Byakuya let her down and Mizuki ran to Miako who lifted up her.

Byakuya now having both arms free, wrapping them around Rukia.

"Okay, Miako, you are up for something and don't deny it, I know that smile"

Miako smiled even more. "What? I can't smile longer before you ask what I'm planning. Byakuya where is the trust? I feel so sad right now."

Rukia hold back to not start but it was a bit hard to not laugh when Miako looked like that. Then a voice spoke up.

"After so many years and yet, you still look so serious Byakuya-Boo?"

Byakuya tensed his eyes twitched and Rukia closed her eyes knowing full well this wouldn't end so well.

Yoruichi appeared in front of them beside Miako grinned like a cat.

Mizuki reached to her "Yoruichi-san, stay and play with me please?"

Yoruichi looked at Mizuki "Sure, I only go and annoy your father a bit then I can play with you"

"And what brings you here weird cat?"

Yoruichi didn't listen to him and looked at Rukia. "And how is Rukia-Chan doing? You got your hands full with Byakuya-boo and little Mizuki around. "

Rukia stiffed trying to hold back her laugh but sadly, Yoruichi wouldn't let her. "I mean, even after 5 years in marriage Byakuya-Boo are still too strict and serious, how do you handle that?"

Byakuya was about to speak when his lovely wife started to giggle. Byakuya glared at Yoruichi who now had turned her attention to Mizuki.

"And where is little Mizuki? Ah there she is" Yoruichi started to play with Mizuki unaware of Byakuya glaring at her. Rukia looked up at Byakuya and smiled.

Mizuki jumped down from Miako and run back to the garden, Yoruichi following her. Miako chuckled. "Say whatever you want Byakuya but the kuchiki mansion wouldn't be the same if Yoruichi didn't come here and play with Mizuki and annoy you."

Miako walked back in, leaving the couple alone. Byakuya sighed "Too bad, she have right about that."

Rukia smiled at her husband's face, even though he wouldn't admit it, he is glad having the weird cat around.

Byakuya looked down at her, seeing her smiling. "And what does my wife smiling at?"

Rukia's smile widens. "At you" Byakuya raised an eyebrow and chuckled. His grips on her tighten. He leaned down and kissed her.

Byakuya broke the kiss, letting Rukia go but take her hand in his and started to walk to the garden where Yoruichi and Mizuki were playing.

"How have the day been for you?" Rukia asked while she watched Mizuki and Yoruichi playing around in the garden.

"Busy as always, did you know Renji and Matsumoto were dating?"

Rukia looked at Byakuya "no I didn't how come?"

"Well she ran into my office demanded Renji would have a day off tomorrow, something about they were going celebrate something."

Rukia raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Well, I always thought he had something for her, they were always together after our marriage."

Mizuki started to laugh when Yoruichi lifted her up and spinner around.

Byakuya watched Mizuki and Yoruichi and then at Rukia. Rukia, sensing Byakuya watching her, looked up "what?"

"I meet Ukitake today. He was wondering, if you would go back to duty?"

Rukia closed her eyes a sigh escaping her lips. "So he went to you too? He was here too today, apparently before he meets you, asking me the same question."

"And?" Byakuya asked, almost fearing for her answer, to be honest he really didn't want her go back to duty.

"To be honest, how I love to go back, it wouldn't be right decision. Not now when we have Mizuki."

Byakuya looked at her before carefully asking "So you told him you wouldn't come back?"

Rukia looked at him "you know so much as I, I 'm not the person to sit around and do nothing, Ukitake suggested if I wanted, I could help to train the new requites and make them ready for doing mission, but I won't do any mission, if you think that."

Byakuya sighed in relief, wrapped his arms around her. "So in other words, you're only to help squad 13 with the training."

Rukia looked at him, her eyes narrowed. She snorted and looked back to Mizuki. Byakuya frowned, pulled her to him, making her look at him.

"Sorry love, it wasn't supposed to make you feel insulted." He kissed her, caress her face.

He broke the kiss, looking at her. Rukia sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, hiding her face from him.

"I know how much you love being in squad 13 and doing missions"  
"you do know you are a bit paranoid?" Rukia looked up at him. Byakuya couldn't help but chuckle.

"Can you blame me after what happen 5 years ago?"  
Rukia pouted but didn't say anything.

Mizuki and Yoruichi stopped playing and watched Byakuya holding Rukia. Yoruichi grinned and start whispering to Mizuki.

Mizuki laughed and Yoruichi decided to ruin Byakuya's moment.

"Please you two, you can kiss when no one see you, Byakuya-boo!"

Byakuya glared at Yoruichi. Yoruichi looked up at the sun, knowing she must leave.

"Sorry guys, I must leave but I'm coming back sooner than you think, take care of you Mizuki-Chan and you two lovebirds too, I'm still waiting for next child of yours."

Yoruichi was gone before anyone of them could answer her. Byakuya sighed. A servant come out and told them the dinner was ready, so Taking Mizuki in his arm and follow his wife, they went for the dinner to enjoy the rest of the night together.

END

That's it! This is the last chapter of this story, I hope all of you who read it and review like it, I have no idea how many times I have re-write this chapter, because every time it wasn't good enough. *sigh*

Anyway, like I told you, this chapter is over 4.000 words and nine pages; I hope it was long enough for you.

So now I have finish this story, I think I'm planning continue writing or at least try continue on "Love and War" but I have no idea how I will success with that. Or I wait continuing on that story until I got my own computer and start on a new story I have no idea but I hope you read my other bleach story the one I mentioned in the Authors note in this chapter.

So goodbye everyone and I hope you read my story in future because I'm going to write more stories no doubt that. Many hugs to you all.

-Byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan-


End file.
